The Gate of Idramm
by sakuramae
Summary: Six months after Roger's death, the Lioness is now encountered with a new mission: sail to Carthak and help Ozorne. But what if she doesn't want to help him? This is the unexplored story after Song of the Lioness and before the Immortals series.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1

The Dream

_Eyes wild with fear and anxiety, the lady knight moved on through the wild head of the desert. Nothing but sand surrounded her. She fought an urge to scream out and yell in anger. How wind blew in her face, scarring her already tan complexion. Copper-red hair was filled with sand, and the scabbard with her was empty. When will the seas of sand end? Why did the gods even give her such an ordeal? Suddenly, the sands around her erupted, throwing the wandering knight onto the ground. Cursing, she grabbed her hilt and remembered that she didn't have her sword. Another moment lost and the desert was on top of her, covering her, choking the life out…_

---- 

Gasping, Alanna of Trebond and Olau sat straight up, breathing heavily. It was another one of her dreams. The woman shivered and got out of bed. She looked out the window of her suite in Pirate's Swoop. One more year and she'll be the wife of the baron, the lady knight thought to herself, smiling. Still, it wouldn't be great if she kept waking up at nights gasping for breath and shivering with fear. If only she knew what the dreams meant…

Her eyes clouded, and another vision surrounded her. Alanna saw purple eyes like her own, staring at her. Almost as if pleading…then it disappeared. The Lioness blinked twice, and the whole vision vanished, even the memory of those bright purple eyes disappeared. Sighing, Alanna put her cloak on and left her rooms, heading elsewhere to think.

Waves hit the sands off the shore of the cove, washing shells and starfish ashore. The whole swoop seemed to be asleep, with the sea as its blanket. Alanna stared in the distance. She wished that the king would give her something to do. Life filled with dreams as terrifying as hers was giving her more bags under her eyes than the Ordeal of Knighthood. She sneezed a couple of times, looking around in alarm. Who could it be at this time of night?

A figure approached, wrapped in a gown of mist. The figure's complexion shined in the moonlight and her eyes glittered with power. Black hair flowed like the rippling waves by the sand. The woman, or, the perfection of female gender, smiled. "I am glad to see you here, my daughter."

"Great Mother," Alanna knelt, honoring her majestic patron goddess. "Were you the one sending me dreams?"

The goddess shook her head. "I'm afraid not, my daughter. It was not our will to bewilder you with dreams clear as the day. It was…someone else."

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"It does not matter now," the goddess replied, a bit too quickly. "What matters is that you have a test to pass."

The lady knight blinked, not able to comprehend what the goddess had just told her. The Great Mother Goddess pointed to the waters and a giant whirlpool opened up. Around the watery pool was a pattern of ancient symbols. They were very familiar and Alanna gasped as she recognized the magic being displayed. It was the Gate of Idramm. The same gate the Duke of Conte had opened up just six months ago.

"Great Mother Goddess…" Alanna muttered to herself, forgetting that the goddess she prayed to was standing right beside her.

"Alanna," a whisper of voices called out from inside the gate, "Alanna…"

The goddess pointed her other hand at the lady knight. To Alanna's bewilderment, she was thrown into the Gate, hardly given a chance to let out a scream. The portal closed, surrounding Alanna with darkness…and as helpless as she was, she drifted off to sleep…


	2. Carthak

Chapter 2

Carthak

Alanna woke up, unaware of her surroundings. Feeling around, she was relieved that she was back on her own bed, and still dressed in her sleeping gown. Getting up, she hurriedly got dressed and ran outside, trying to discern her dreams from reality. Servants and maids bustled about her, muttering a polite good morning and heading on to their work. Only one person stopped to stroll along with her. "Hey, lass, what's the rush? Looks like you've seen Duke Roger come back t' life the second time."

The lady knight smiled. "I just had a dream, that's all."

The man caught her eyes with his own hazel ones. "Another one? Did it give good news or bad?"

"The same," Alanna replied, rubbing the back of her neck, "Does it ever give me any good news?"

"To you, I doubt it," the man chuckled, following her to the kitchen, "But you should talk t' someone about them. If not me, then my mother, at least."

Purple eyes turned back to the baron, softening. "George, even if I told someone, what good will it do? There's hardly anyone who can understand my problems with the Gift these days, perhaps only Jon and Duke Baird. And I certainly don't want to bother them with my petty sleeping troubles."

George frowned. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. But come, have a bit of sea air and walk with me. I need a little mornin' stroll myself." He bent his head and kissed her cheek. "Alanna, you could tell me anyway. I may not be able t' help, but at least I know what troubles you so much."

Alanna sighed, shaking her head. She couldn't really refuse George these days. She loved him after all.

At the beach, George and Alanna talked of many current events: how Pirate's Swoop was coming along with the renovations, what the King's Own was doing, where Jon and Thayet would be going next. Alanna worked her way in finally with telling her husband-to-be about her recurring dreams. The baron shook his head after hearing her story. "How are you sure this isn't a dream now?"

"That's because the dreams I've been having made no absolute sense, and this does," Alanna retorted, a bit cross. What if this was a dream?

George shrugged. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well, maybe Pirate's Swoop is a bit too relaxin' for you these days. You need t' go out there and be a knight. You've had enough rest."

"George, you know we're going to be married soon. It wouldn't do if I don't come back in one piece."

A horse galloped their way, with a man holding the flag of the King's Own. Alanna and George glanced at each other and hurried to the rider. The man gave Alanna a piece of folded paper holding the King's insignia. "Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau, a message from King Jonathan and Queen Thayet."

"Well, here goes your long awaited mission," George grinned.

Alanna made a face and opened the letter, then handed it to her fiancé. "It's for you as much as it is for me. Jon wants you to do some mapping for him."

The baron groaned. "Already? I've just given him my last report a fortnight ago. Well, at least this time I won't be leavin' you at the Swoop all alone."

"Tell the King I will be seeing him in a few days," Alanna told the rider. "I'd need time to pack."

The rider saluted and rode away. George tucked the letter in his tunic and tousled Alanna's hair. "Will you be leavin' now, then?"

"I suppose," the Lioness said, resting her head on George's shoulder, "Wait for me."

--- 

Serves me right for hoping that it didn't get any worse," Alanna grumbled, a bit pale. "And where am I? On a boat, sailing to Carthak because some emperor needs help."

A woman grinned at her. "At least you've got company."

The Lioness glared at Buriram Tourakom, her companion. "What makes you think a partner will help me with my sea sickness?"

"Nothing," Buri shrugged. "But it is good to have company."

Alanna gave a small groan and leaned on the side of the deck. Why did Jon decide to ship her out onto a boat and into a country she never really knew much about until a few years back? She bitterly remembered the conversation she had with the king.

_Jon grinned at her. "I think you are going to enjoy this new assignment, King's Champion."_

_"As long as I have something to do," she had said, ignoring the wicked grins young Duke Gareth of Naxen and Lord Raoul of Goldenlake were giving her._

_When she was given the briefing, she frowned. "You send me a message and take me away from my husband-to-be just so you could put me on a dratted ship that sails to Carthak! I do hope I'm not the only one going."_

_Thayet, who was also there, shook her head. "I'd go in your place, Alanna, I really would. But Jon insisted that you and Buri should take my stead. He didn't want me suddenly captured by one of the most powerful men of the Eastern lands."_

_Alanna glared at the king, bright eyes of amethyst glowing with annoyance. "Fine. But it better be an extremely short boat ride."_

_"That…I cannot promise you," Jon answered, blue eyes sparkling mischievously, "You see, traveling to the Southern land of Carthak may take quite a few days, gathered that there are no mishaps like storms, waves, or pirates…"_

_"Oh, leave me alone," the Lioness said, storming out as everyone in the room laughed. The Lioness' fury was nothing to laugh about, but to her closest friends, it can occasionally be amusing._

After that scene, Alanna was immediately placed on a boat that was ready to set sail for Carthak. What does this Carthaki emperor need help in so much that he wanted the likes of someone from Tortall? And, did they know of the Lioness from over there? Well, at least to Alanna, the voyage would take her mind off of those enigmatic messages she'd been receiving.


	3. Arram Draper

Chapter 3

Arram Draper

They landed on the Carthaki shores and were greeted by the emperor's soldiers. Amidst the slaves hauling the ship into the port, a richly dressed man stepped down from his chair and approached them. The man had rings on every finger, and he also sported the latest Carthaki fashion. "Welcome! You must be the much acclaimed Lioness! It is an honor in finally meeting you!"

Whispers were heard from the slaves as they stared at the lady knight, who was blushing beet red. Buri nudged her, and Alanna bowed. Addressing the man, she said, "Are you emperor Ozorne?"

"Me? Dear me, no," the man laughed. "Actually, I'm his nephew, Kalim. He sent me here to welcome the renowned King's Champion. I couldn't very well pass up the opportunity to meet you, and I didn't think I had the liberty to refuse him, so here I am."

Alanna glanced at Buri, who rolled her eyes. Fighting to keep from laughing, the lady knight nodded her head, and stepped forward. Where is your emperor, then?"

"Come, he is waiting for you inside the palace. Follow me," Kalim said.

Alanna, Burim and their escort moved into the palace. As the three entered, they heard a small explosion and felt a sudden shake inside. Many men in priestly robes ran to the sound of the havoc. A lone man came out of the room, coughing, but otherwise unharmed. Kalim frowned. "Ah…please allow me to introduce to you…Arram Draper."

The man stopped coughing and stared at Kalim. "You introduced me but who are they?"

Buri scowled. Kalim's frown deepened. "This is the Lioness and Buri. They're from—"

"Tortall!" Arram cried out. His eyes sparkled with interest. Before he could finish his other thoughts, a shout came from the room that he just ran out of a moment ago. Arram shifted his eyes. "I see! Well, it's a pleasure to meet the both of you, I'm sure, but I'm afraid I have to run from the Masters. They're going to blame me for that awful mess back there."

Kalim looked at him suspiciously. "What have you been doing now?"

"Me?" Arram asked incredulously, his dark eyes feigning innocence, "What are you talking about? A man of astute nature will not go so low as to create that kind of havoc!"

Alanna smiled in spite of herself. She examined the man over, and she had a feeling that she'd like this peculiar man. "You are a sorcerer?"

Arram looked at her and bowed. "I am but a student in one of the magic capitals of the world. I'm afraid, however, that I have to go. Now. We will speak again soon, hopefully."

The sorcerer ran out, heading into one of the doorways that hadn't been occupied by any of the robed Masters. Inside, there were a few shrieks, but Alanna and Buri were turned away and led to the throne room. Without any more distractions, the three finally reached the room. The emperor was at the center, decked with jewels and fine silk of greater fashion than that of Kalim. His countenance was that of a confident and strong ruler, and yet, the man hid himself under the public's scrutiny. Alanna strongly sensed a powerful Gift in him, and she was concerned by the amount of power he was given. Did he use his magic for his own purposes, she wondered.

Buri raised her eyebrows and made a face. First, this emperor asks for some Tortallan aid, and now, the help he's asking for has to wait? The nerve of this man…

The doors opened up again and Alanna saw the men in robes. The grim expressions on their faces told Alanna that they caught the scoundrel who had been causing the commotion, and it looked like they wanted him punished for it. Arram Draper, encircled by the robed men, didn't seem to be bothered at all by his more serious masters. Instead, he was more interested in tying his long black hair up in a horsetail than in his current predicament. Alanna hid a grin. He somehow reminded her of her twin brother, who had died a few months ago.

"Your Highness," one of the robed men said, "It seems that more destruction has been caused in the palace grounds by your student Draper. This has been the third time in the past five days. Will you please restrict him to closer grounds, like his own room?"

The emperor looked at Arram, who shrugged, and answered, "Limit him all you want, Cornelius. Just don't forbid him to use his Gift. It is very important that every student harness their talents. This is the best school of magic, after all. You may go now. Arram, you stay here."

The robed men left reluctantly, and Ozorne turned his head to Alanna and Buri. "Aah…the King's Champion, and you must be Buriram Tourakoum, head of the Queen's Riders?"

Buri nodded. Ozorne smiled. "Forgive me, but I will speak to you privately elsewhere. So, if you wish, I will have Arram show you to your rooms. And afterwards, you shall be treated to the best of Carthaki hospitality."

Holding her tongue, Alanna allowed Buri to thank Ozorne for the welcome and they followed the black haired man out of the room.

"Well, as I have said," Arram spoke, "We did meet again. What brings the famed Lioness here in Carthak?"

Alanna shrugged. "Peace talks, I suppose."

The man shook his head and turned to Buri. "And who is your lovely friend?"

"Don't even try, Sir," Buri growled, on her guard.

Alanna shot Buri a glare. "I'm sorry for my friend's hostility. That's Buri."

Arram smiled, black eyes filled with amusement. "Well, if the emperor wanted a warrior, he's got two. But tell me, Lioness, I've heard many great stories about you. Some of the bards have even insisted that you are ten feet tall. I'm sure now that's untrue, but are your skills in battle unexaggerated?"

"We'll leave that to what you see, won't we?" the Lioness replied, "Lord Draper, have you had any successful attempts in your own sorcery, I wonder?"

The sorcerer laughed. Buri looked at the two, puzzled, and decided to walk a few paces behind them, keeping to her thoughts.

"It's only Arram, lady knight," Arram said, "I possess no noble blood in me, I'm afraid."

Alanna scanned the man, filled with curiosity about his being. "Hmm…I see…maybe sometime you could show me the lessons you've learned as a Carthaki student. It would be refreshing to attain some new tricks to take back home."

"Are you seeking to educate yourself, Lioness?"

"Do you think yourself adept enough to educate me?"

Buri threw her hands up in boredom. "What is this? Don't you two have anything better to do or say? I mean, Arram, you could actually show us where our rooms are instead of just dawdling around here!"

Alanna's purple eyes glowed with irritation at Buri while Arram looked on in amusement. "You two practically get along, don't you?"

"Oh, please," Buri muttered, now in her irritated mood. "Your guests are tired, sir, it should be best you showed us to our rooms now."

Arram nodded and walked on in silence. The Lioness surveyed her surroundings. She sighed as they halted at a passage. The sorcerer opened one of the decorated doors and bowed to Buri. "Lady Buriram, this will be your living quarters for the time spent in Carthak. The Lioness will be a bit further ahead, if you don't mind. The emperor wants to keep those he's…deemed important close to him."

Buri scowled and went in. She nodded to the lady knight. "I'll see you later, Alanna."

The door closed and Arram smiled. "So, your name is Alanna? A pretty name, if I might say so."

"Don't try your charms on me, either," Alanna laughed. "I'm engaged."

"A pity."

Alanna shook her head. They arrived at the Lioness' room. Arram spoke up, thoughtful. "Did the emperor tell you what he needed you for?"

"Actually, I didn't think I myself was needed," she answered, "Jon—the king—sent me to replace the Queen's journey here. It was a plea to keep the peace between the countries, I suppose."

The sorcerer turned to look at her, a bit surprised. "You call your king by first name?"

Alanna blushed. "He is my friend. And I am his Champion."

"…I see," his black eyes looked seriously at her. "I shall make sure to go with you to Tortall when the time comes."

The lady knight looked at him. "What's wrong here? The king tells me that besides Tortall, Carthak has one of the best schools in sorcery. Surely you wouldn't want to leave that?"

Again, eyes turned to her, this time, cold and full of mystery. "Carthak isn't Tortall, as I've heard. And…even the most advantageous areas can have their…setbacks."

As the sorcerer spoke, Alanna's eyes blurred. The blurriness gave way to another vision. A hooded man was standing in the middle of what looked like the throne room of Emperor Ozorne's castle. The man thrust a staff to the ground, causing it to shake, and a portal opened up. Alanna wasn't surprised when she saw the same symbols from her other dreams. The hooded man turned to her and Alanna blinked, clearing the vision from her. She was shaking. Arram looked at her with concern.

"Lady Alanna," the man asked, "Lioness, can you hear me?"

The lady knight nodded uncertainly, confused. Arram held Alanna's shoulder for support, in case she fell, and led her to her quarters. As they got there, the Lioness came back from her dazed self and looked up at Arram. "Um…thank you. Is this my room?"

Arram nodded. He bowed again. "If you or your companion have any needs, please inform me at once. It is a good thing that you have a friend like me around."

"Oh, really?" Alanna asked, smiling, "I hope that your services are useful. Where shall I find you if I am in need of them?"

The man pointed to rooms adjoining hers with a wry smile. "Like I said, the emperor keeps a close eye on those he deems important."

"In that case, please inform your emperor that I am not going to wait for a better time to speak to him. It is not polite to keep guests waiting, especially lady guests, I'm told."

The sorcerer laughed again and closed the door. Alanna sighed. Another dream to ponder, no doubt. And what's more, why is she or Arram important enough to be watched by the emperor? Why can't the gods leave her alone? It wasn't making any sense, and she was becoming frustrated by it. If another vision shows up, she would have no choice but to try deciphering all the dreams with the help of Jon's Dominion Jewel. She sighed. "Better be careful next time," she muttered to herself, as she walked to the window and looked out.

Soldiers were everywhere. Alanna frowned. The emperor certainly didn't need military power, and he certainly didn't need a bodyguard. He had enough soldiers for that kind of job. Why, then, did he want the aid of the King's Champion?


	4. Emperor Ozorne

Chapter 4

Emperor Ozorne

"Ah, Lioness, so nice of you to join me here," the emperor said, smiling. "Please have a seat."

Ozorne had invited her into his lavishly decorated menagerie. A number of birds flew about, partaking of the food that the emperor had given them. When Alanna took a seat near the birdcages, the emperor continued, "Thank you for coming, I really do appreciate it. This is of utmost importance and if you will wait a moment, my plans will be divulged to you. Some drink?"

The door opened, and Arram entered, his dark red robes flowed around him as he maneuvered himself from the birds flying into his hair. The emperor openly laughed, and the sorcerer politely smiled. Alanna sensed a bit of tension between the two, but it quickly disappeared.

"You told me to meet you here, Your Highness."

"Yes, Arram, please sit."

"If you don't mind," Arram replied, leaning on a cage near Alanna's chair, "I'd prefer to stand."

The emperor shrugged. Alanna wondered what Arram was doing here. She had assumed that it was a private meeting between her and the emperor. Ozorne saw her expression and smiled. "Lioness, you see, I asked your king for a rather knowledgeable woman with the Gift. When I suggested the queen herself, your king refused, telling me she possessed no Gift at all. Then I remembered that you were well known for your Gift. Oh, yes, the tales they tell in Tortall about you, Lioness, are worth listening to."

"Oh, but you said you wanted someone with a high level of learning with the Gift," Alanna argued, "I would like to tell you that I'm particularly not the best at it. And, I've also heard of the Carthaki emperor whose country contained the best sorcerers in the world. Why me and not them?"

"The sorcerers here have not heard of the Gate of Idramm," the emperor pointed out, "Which I'm sure you, of all people, know a particular amount of. You may have seen it, from what I've gathered in numerous sources."

The Lioness shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Arram became more interested at the bird nesting on his shoulder than of the conversation. Alanna looked up, her eyes narrowing, "Where have you heard of this particular gate, emperor?"

The vain man looked straight at Alanna and smiled, a bit mockingly, "I told you, I've got sources. My friends tell me all sorts of things, especially about the happenings of…other friends.

Emperor Ozorne waved his hand at the servant he had in the corner of the room. The Lioness hadn't seen him there before, but she did not disclose her surprise. George had always told her not to give away all her emotions to just about anyone. Once the servant left the room, Arram clapped his hands twice and the lady knight saw whisps of black smoke appearing near the doors and windows. He was making the room soundproof.

"Lady knight," the emperor went on, "Did you know that I was well acquainted with Duke Roger of Conte? He was a student at my university."

Alanna stiffened. Where was this leading to? "I suppose I did, Your Highness. He was the King's cousin, and a very powerful mage."

"I should rephrase that again," Ozorne smiled again, his expression tantalizing, "You _must_ know him. The last time I've gotten information on the dear duke, his body was gone and replaced with ashes. Then…if you would believe it possible, my friends gave me rumors about my dear duke's death. You know the story. Your Tortallan people are fond of retelling the tales of a fiery lady knight who saved their country by slaying—"

"I've heard the stories," Arram interrupted, coldly, much to Alanna's relief, "And what you seem to forget about those tales, Emperor, is that what you hear may have been twisted to an extent."

The emperor chuckled. "But of course, Arram. You're right about that. I also heard the Tortallans believe that their King's Champion is ten feet tall and a goddess. But we all scoff at that, don't we?"

The lady knight's hands shook with anger at the emperor's arrogance. Alanna was not amused by what she was hearing. As politely as she could, she spoke, "I'm afraid that you have completely missed my question. I was asking for how you attained information on the Gate of Idramm. I had not inquired of the well-beings of the king's relations nor did I ask about whether or not you believed mere Tortallan tales."

Behind her, the knight heard a small whisper beside her. "Brilliantly countered, dear."

"Well, I should think by now you would know who gave me such information on the gate," Ozorne replied.

"And yet, your sources did not explain to you the consequences of opening this said gate?" Alanna was incredulous. Even Roger had sense. The Duke of Conte hadn't tried opening the gate until he knew that he had nothing to lose. This emperor was talking lunacy.

"Oh, the Gate of Idramm, when used correctly, Lioness, is a very useful and powerful tool." One of Ozorne's birds perched on top of his outstretched hand, and he absentmindedly stroked its feathers. "To be able to summon elementals upon this world is a masterful work for the powerful."

Alanna stood up, furious. "I'm begging your pardon, but I don't want to be a part of your lunatic schemes to open up a completely evil gate just so that you can gain some power! This is madness, and the gods won't allow it!"

Ozorne laughed. "You've forgotten that you're not in your homeland now, Alanna of Tortall. This is Carthak. The goddess who resides here begs to differ on your outburst about her."

"You talk of the Lioness as if you are making her a pawn in your plans," Arram spoke, his expression emotionless. "What is more, I sincerely believe that what you are asking of Tortall and its liege is beyond that of peace talks and treaties."

"You speak of nothing of which you know of, Draper," spat the emperor, his smiling countenance giving way to a spiteful façade. "Tortall is in debt with me. I have prevented many raids and other disasters from occurring there by letting Tortallan mages study in _my_ universities. They learn these protective and battle tactics from _my _country! And I want my price!"

Nothing could be said after this outburst. Alanna was in shock. She had expected Ozorne to ask for help in an improbable quest, however, the outburst and statement by the emperor was clearly far from it. Instead, she walked slowly towards the door. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but you will not get any information from me about that gate. You chose the wrong mage, I know nothing."

Before the Lioness could exit the menagerie, the emperor passed by her and blocked the door. His eyes bore into her with fury and malice. "I suppose you think this is the end of our conversation. I rather believe it isn't. You see, lady knight, things work differently around here than in Tortall. You may talk to your king as if he were your equal. I shall not be contested. Do not try to cross me when you are in my grounds."

Alanna's eyes flickered dangerously, "Are you threatening a loyal servant of the Tortallan crown, emperor?"

"I most certainly am," Ozorne answered, "And we shall keep in mind that I, and I alone, have the sole power to permit a ship in taking you back to your motherland."

The emperor walked out and slammed the door before Alanna could say a word. The knight was shaking with unspeakable fury. Arram wanted to walk her back to the seat to calm her down. She refused. "He intends to keep me here!"

"My dear, Ozorne is the Old Hag's beloved," the mage answered dryly. "His word is law, and his ideas are the future. I'm afraid your king made a grave mistake when he sent one of his more important ambassadors. And with only one warrior as protection."

The lady knight watched Arram as he placed the hawk perched on his shoulder back on its own nest. He smiled at Alanna. "He lies when he told you that the sorcerers here do not know of the Gate of Idramm. Oh, we know full well what it does."

"Then why does he want me here?" Alanna asked, still angered by the threats made to her.

Arram shrugged. "You knew what it was like, to stand in front of it and to be able to sense its powers. He wants that experience, and I suppose he plans to extract that knowledge from you somehow."

"I want no part in this!"

"You don't have a choice."

"I can just tell my king to take me out of here!"

"You'll cause war among Tortall and Carthak," the mage pointed out, leaning towards her. "Listen, Lioness, you are now stepping on dangerous ground. Your king sent you here to make peace with Carthak. If you walk out now, the peace treaty will end, and the shores of your beautiful country will be ravaged by powerful Carthaki mages. It is madness to think of two powerful countries going to war. It will drag on for years, and you, lady knight, will be the cause of it. Ozorne has tricked the Tortallan king into giving in to his ambitions, and now you have no choice but to see it through."

Alanna shook her head. "There has to be another way," she whispered, "What does he intend to do with the Gate anyway?"

The hesitation in Arram's answer showed that the mage did not know Ozorne's intent himself. "I am one of his most trusted mages, yet the emperor chooses to keep me in the dark. He knows I hold no love for him, and I would as soon as betray him if I had the chance. My own question is what he wants to summon with the Gate and why…"

A flash of light erupted through the windows and Alanna briefly saw a figure engulfed in the brightness. The figure was standing in front of the Gate, holding up a crown. Behind the figure, the shadow of a humongous beast was clawing its way out of the Gate. As the creature came out, another shadow emerged from the opening. Purple aura flowed from the shadow, and the aura was forcing the monstrous being back into the abyss. A battle between the two raged on, until the central figure took a sword and stabbed the shadow that was fighting the beast. Alanna gasped, and her vision cleared, leaving her pale and shaking.

A comforting hand went on her shoulder. The Lioness looked up to see that Arram also held the same expression that she had when she went through her dream. She whispered, "You saw my vision?"

Arram forced a smile. "I'm no Seer, but this one was gracious enough to strike me as well."

"Oh, this is useless!" the Lioness threw her hands up in frustration. "First I'm getting these dreams that make no sense, and then I'm being forced to comply with the wishes of a madman! Great Mother Goddess above!"

The mage chuckled, "You know, your hair clearly defines your temper, Fire-Hair."

Alanna's eyes cleared, and she smiled. "Arram, you are extremely useful. I've got to hurry now. If that so-called emperor of yours wants my cooperation, he better be able to keep his word on showing me polite Carthaki hospitality. I don't want him threatening Buri or me. Tell him that, will you?"

"Um…I shall," Arram said, "But what—"

"None of that. If you're good, I'll explain," the lady knight winked and ran out of the room, in search of Buri.


	5. Carthak's Goddess

Chapter 5

Carthak's Goddess

Buri was having a rotten time. Not only was she looked at as a lesser guest, she was partly ignored and the warriors around her hardly gave her any notice of her existence. She was bored and did nothing that she wanted to do. The warrior couldn't bring herself to follow Alanna in her wake. The Lioness was busy conversing with the noble circle of Carthak, and Buri knew that her comrade was walking down a path that she herself did not want to embark into. _Let a noble do a noble's work_, Buri mused. She was only around because Thayet had refused to leave Alanna on her own in a foreign land. Bazhir shaman and King's Champion Alanna of Trebond and Olau may be, but most of her closest friends knew she needed watching over, or else trouble would fall neatly onto her lap.

"Alanna won't be getting into much trouble right about now," Buri muttered to herself as she strolled through the Carthaki marketplace. She had no knowledge of the conversation that took place between her Lioness and the emperor in the menagerie, but it would have been advantageous if she had. In any case, the warrior came upon an enormous shrine behind Mithros's that was not protected by soldiers. Buri decided to take a look.

Inside, the air was thick with incense. Sacrifices were already conducted, and there were no visitors to the temple, save for an old woman sitting by the marble steps. She was huddled in a dirty shroud, yet beneath the grime the fabric of the cloak was of noble standing. The woman glanced at Buri and her eyes twinkled. She stood up and approached the warrior.

"Are you looking for something, warrior lady?" the old woman asked, her voice hoarse and filled with mischief.

"No, grandmother," Buri said tentatively, "I've just wandered in to gaze at the temple structure."

"This temple is dedicated to the Old Hag, my dear," the woman smiled. The sun shone through the temple roof, accentuating the old woman's yellow teeth. "In Carthak, people worship the Old Hag. She is their goddess, the highest in this country, and she protects it so. Stories are that she curses those who dare to refuse Ozorne's wishes."

_Was that a warning?_ Buri inclined her head and stared at the old woman. "You come to warn me of this? What makes you think I came here to cause such an uproar, grandmother?"

A cackle answered the K'mir. "Warning or no, lady warrior, it is best to listen to the stories in Carthak. And…my advice is you heed them well and follow them. Gods that find mortals to be threatening mysteriously disappear off the face of the earth. But I'm sure you are aware of that, dearie. One who walked with your friend suffered that fate. And your friend might face the same."

The old woman pointed to the back of the temple. "I also advise you to pray to the Old Hag for assistance. She answers willingly, even to her enemies."

Buri watched as the old woman hobbled to the temple's exit. She was deep in thought. _That was completely uncalled for_. The K'mir wondered if she had been talking to a disguised goddess or a messenger of one. She headed to the back of the Old Hag's shrine and found herself in front of the statue that the Carthaki prayed to. Buri stood there in shock. She _had _been speaking to a goddess, the same goddess whose face watched hers with amusement on the stone sculpture in front of her.

---

Alanna woke up, tired from the reception the night before. It was dutiful for the King's Champion to go through all the formalities that the King and Queen would attend in their absence. Unfortunately for the Lioness, these occasions were the things she wished to avoid. She had been nauseated throughout her sea voyage, and it didn't help when the courtiers urged her to try the different kinds of foods decorated on her plate.

Throughout dinner, Arram had watched amused as the Lioness struggled to pretend to be eating. The mage admired the lady knight's covert exchange between the passing dog under her chair and herself. In the end, Alanna had no real contact with Arram until the later part of the night. She was called upon to listen to courtier after courtier, nodding and politely declining their offers of drinks. It was only with great gratification that Arram had bowed to the Lady Geraldine of Jamelle and asked himself to be excused with the Lady Alanna. The Lioness willfully followed the mage out to a corridor, taking heed that the emperor was watching her from the corners of his eyes. She ignored him and continued with Arram.

"Enjoying the company, Lioness?" Arram asked, grinning. "I noticed you didn't touch our famous Carthaki cuisine. Didn't your Tortallan King teach you about courtesy?"

Alanna snorted. "Trust me, Draper, I've had eight years of training in female _and_ male mannerisms. I know what and what not to do in front of nobles. Or, have you forgotten that I'm a part of their circle?"

Arram bowed. "Oh, of course I haven't forgotten, lady. I'm oftentimes reminded by the man sitting on his cushions of silk."

"Did you want to talk to me about my manners or was there something else in your mind, sorcerer?" the lady knight asked, impatient. "No use beating around the bush."

Instead of being answered with eyes of amusement, Arram Draper gave a sigh. He turned to a nearby window overlooking the palace gardens. "I just wanted to hear from you about Tortall. I admit, I hear tales from visiting mages about the country, but most of them are urged not to speak about it that they make their stories short and without ceremony."

"You asked me away from dinner so I can describe my country to you?" Alanna was incredulous.

"Is that such an odd request to you?" Arram's eyes were of longing, though he smiled in spite of himself. "I am a studious man, Lady Alanna, and I find facts and books to be of utmost importance, but it does seem refreshing to converse and produce theories of one's own as a result."

Alanna felt a slight squeeze in her heart. The man had made her think of her twin brother, Thom, who felt the exact opposite of the mage before her. She wondered if Thom would still be alive if he only held the same beliefs. The Lioness shook her head. "I'm sorry I asked. I should actually be thanking you for whisking me away from those courtiers. I'm not much of a diplomat among my own kind, I'm afraid. But enough of me, what would you like to know about Tortall?"

She remembered her conversation with Arram and smiled warmly. The mage became a fast friend, and she liked him. Alanna shook away the tugging feeling that perhaps she liked him because she reminded him too much of a brother she lost just six months back. Arram was in no way like Thom. He was smart, and no doubt powerful, but he was modest, and he was neither too vain nor too proud. The Lioness had appreciated the fact that Arram mentioned nothing about Ozorne or the Gate of Idramm. It was enough that Alanna was forced to endure Ozorne's threats. She certainly didn't want to hear about it from anyone else.

Now, the woman's muscles ached. She was used to walking around in a dress, of course. But she hated having to be as poised as possible. "Sit straight, Alanna, indeed," she mused.

The Lioness walked out of her room and entered the baths to be left alone with troubling thoughts running through her head.

---

Buri was lost. To her chagrin, the palace that she left wasn't visible from where she stood. Fog was setting in on the area, and not many passersby paid her much heed. When she tried asking them questions, they muttered something about the fog and hurried past.

"Great, Thayet'll have my head now," Buri groaned. "I'm supposed to be watching Alanna, and here I am…alone and friendless."

K'miri instincts took over, and Buri focused her mind on finding the way back to the palace. She was so concentrated that she wasn't wary of the cloaked man following her. When the fog disappeared, the man had caught up, and Buri was in a deserted alley. The K'mir turned around and almost jumped, but her training got the best of her, and she took a defensive stance. "Is there a reason that you're following me, sir?"

The cloaked figure unveiled itself and gave the warrior woman a huge grin, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. "Were you plannin' on attackin' me, then, Miss Tourakom?"

---

The Lioness dried her hair and pulled out one of the dresses she wore in Pirate's Swoop. She carried some of George's favorites along, to remind herself that there was a man waiting for her, who loved her for being herself: Alanna. It was comforting to imagine herself wearing the dress that brought a sense of pride to the baron of Pirate's Swoop.

Alanna heard a knock on her door, and the lady knight opened it, frowning. Black eyes watched her, as the figure of Arram Draper stood by the doorway, towering over six feet. "Hello there, Lioness. I see you're…looking as pretty as ever."

"Oh, quit it," Alanna said, a bit cross. "I didn't wear the dress fishing for compliments, Arram. What have you come for now? More Tortallan stories?"

The sorcerer shook his head, amused. "Just trying to see if you're still in one piece. Can't a friend be concerned?"

Alanna rolled her eyes. "I'm flattered. Really."

"Okay, I'm here to tell you that Buri has gone missing," Arram answered softly, "Just thought you ought to know. I've inquired after her, but the servants have told me that she walked out this morning for a bit of fresh air."

"Buri can take care of herself," Alanna frowned. "She'll be back when she means to be."

Arram looked grim. "That's the problem, Lioness. I've done some scrying, and I myself can't find Buri anywhere in the city. I'm sure she's around, but I hear a fog has been instilled upon us. I shouldn't be the one to worry, but it helps being a paranoid mage."

The Lioness fiddled with her ember stone and walked to the nearest window. Outside, she saw the fog that came upon the city, crawling into every alleyway and blocking the view of the nearby village. The stone around her neck emitted a warm glow, and as Alanna stared at the fog, she saw the slight aura of silver magic. Alanna used her Gift to look further, but a terrible headache suddenly came upon her. Was there a divine force stopping her from looking into the fog?

"No use," Alanna sighed, rubbing a hand on her head, "I can't see a thing through it. It's as if a powerful mage or a powerful sorcerer is blocking me."

"Did you see an aura of magic?" Arram asked.

"Silver lining around the fog," Alanna muttered. "I do hope Buri didn't wander off too far. Chances are she's okay. The K'mir take good care of themselves."

"Silver lining, do you say?" the mage looked thoughtful. His face was scrunched up into a frown, and his grim eyes met Alanna's own purple set. "Odd. I don't think I've seen anyone with a silver Gift around these parts before. Silver eyes are hard to come by. Just like your own purple ones."

Alanna smiled. "Then it's a god. In either case, I'd rather not touch the fog. If it is a god, I want nothing to do with him. I already serve one, and it's hard enough as is."

A slight rumble signaled the coming of a storm. Arram and Alanna stared at the fog one more time before walking out of the room. The lady knight had to make another appearance at the emperor's court again that night. She wasn't looking forward to it, but if it kept peace diplomatically, she had to do it. Jonathan was strict on the duties of the Champion. Arram, on the other hand, had a meeting with the emperor himself, so he excused himself and walked the other direction.

---

"What took you so long, Draper?" Ozorne smiled at his mage. "I did tell you to come very early in the morning."

A slave poured the emperor some wine, and when he got to Arram's cup, Ozorne stopped him. "That'll do, he doesn't like our country's wine all that much. Too rich for you, isn't it, Draper?"

Arram did not answer his question. Instead, he poured himself a cup of water and took a seat in front of his emperor. He did not like these meetings, and every meeting seemed to get worse. Arram wondered what Ozorne wanted of him now.

The emperor ordered his servants and slaves to leave the room. After placing a soundproof spell around the area, Ozorne eyed Arram. "Has the Lioness cooperated with you, yet?"

"She has not given me any inkling of her intentions, Your Highness," he answered coldly, "But that is perhaps because you angered her by your foolish threats the other day."

Ozorne slammed his fist onto the table. "Why does she insist on being difficult? I am merely asking for working knowledge of how the Gate is formed and manipulated. Did you know Roger could do it? He had shown me himself how he designed his own Gate of Idramm. Before he could explain the process, he leaves with his scrolls and his studies, and then he goes back to Tortall only to be murdered by that wench! I tell you, if we didn't need her, she'd be thousands of miles away from here."

Arram was uncomfortable with the conversation. He was getting too much information on the subject. Instead of answering and unveiling his own opinions, the mage took a sip of his tea and watched Ozorne. The emperor calmed himself and glanced back at his mage. "Draper, if she doesn't give you any more information than what she has, you are to extract it from her by any means necessary, do you understand?"

"That's hardly hospitable," was Arram's reply, "You promise the best of hospitalities, and then you want me to spy on her and betray her when the time comes? I don't usually work like that, Your Highness."

"You are to do it, or you will suffer for it," Ozorne's voice contained a hint of malice. "I do not accept refusal from my own servants."

"You mean slave," muttered Arram, fingering the black band on his left wrist. Slaves usually wore chains on their necks, but for the mage, his captivity could only be seen in the hardly visible band. "Or have you forgotten, Your Highness? I am Tyran at birth."

The emperor grinned. "Yes, of course. Now you can't refuse me. Or that band will suck the life out of you, I'll give you that. Do not dare to cross me, Draper. You may go now."

The dismissal was quick and it gave Arram no room for reply. Instead, the mage stood up and left the room, hardly giving his emperor a second glance. Ozorne was used to the hostility he received from his most powerful mage. It didn't matter whether Arram Draper liked the emperor or not. The fact was that the mage was enslaved, and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about escape. Ozorne made sure of that.

Arram walked quickly back to his room and sealed the doors. Black magic spewed from his fingertips. If he wanted to escape his chains, he had to go about it carefully and unnoticed. The explosions from before did the trick, now he was able to scan the minds of men and women with the Gift. It was only a matter of time before the black band would lose all its limiting power, especially the magic that bound him to Ozorne. Arram's room became filled with his black aura, and the door became sealed, impossible for anyone outside to open it, Gift or none.

---

The K'mir woman found herself in a small inn in the outskirts of town. Her friend had brought her there, so that the two could converse without being watched by important people. The former King of Thieves was very careful that way, and his wariness never failed him yet.

"The Old Hag, eh?" George quipped, folding his arms across his chest as he listened to what Buri had to say. "She threatens my lass and expects t' get away with just that?"

Buri nodded. "She warned me about Alanna. I'm sure she was talking about Alanna. Who else can be so important to the gods at this time?"

The baron of Pirate's Swoop grinned. "The Lioness has a way of lettin' even the gods dance t' her tune. This Old Hag will have a run for her money, I tell you that."

"Let's just hope you're right about that, George," Buri muttered. "Alanna is surely to be in a lot of trouble by the time I find my way back to the palace. You know her."

"All too well at that," George smiled. "But come, I'll take you back to the palace. I noticed you walkin' around in circles, knowin' you got lost. Lucky for you, I've got good eyes through the fog."

The K'mir was impressed. "You can see through the fog? It's very difficult, and I felt magic in the air, so I figured it was placed by a sorcerer."

"You forget I have the Sight, lass," George replied, "it lets me See well enough."

_And, it helps when you've got the Crooked God helpin' once in a while,_ the baron said to himself.

"Alright, then," Buri got up from her seat. "Lead the way, Baron."

---

"Why take such an interest in your emperor's affairs now, Hag?" a god asked. "Personally, I think he should get a good mobbing myself. That way, I'll win our wager easily enough."

"Silence, Kyprioth," the Old Hag snapped, "Do you want my sister and brother to find you here with me? A trickster like you should never be discovered in the company of the goddess of Carthak. That would be looking for trouble. And my affairs are not to be altered. You agreed to wager with my terms, not yours. Nothing else concerns you."

The Trickster tilted his head, amused. "On the contrary, I think it has everything to do with me, especially if one of my Chosen is involved."

"Well, if you really want to know, I owe a huge favor to the emperor. He asked for the boon, and here I am, ready to answer," the goddess replied. "And then some, but we won't go through the rest of my reasons. And you…need to get out of here. Now. I sense Mithros' essence."

Kyprioth nodded to his elder sister and disappeared from the clearing. Indeed, Carthak will be an interesting place to watch. He hurried back to answer the prayers of his Chosen, to grant him vision through dense fog around a village…


	6. The Plan and the Messenger

Chapter 6

The Plan and the Messenger

Alanna was getting restless. _Very_ restless. The emperor refused to see her unless she had agreed to his wishes, and Arram avoided her in most occasions, particularly because a noble always accompanied her.

The Lioness did find time on her own, though, and she used it now to her advantage. She fiddled with her ember stone and contemplated on using the mirror that Jon had secretly placed inside her bag. The King had gone to see her before she departed and told her to reach him if an emergency came up. Was threatening the King's Champion cause enough for emergency?

Sighing, Alanna produced the mirror from her packs. Jonathan had fashioned the mirror in Alanna's colors, engraving her emblem behind it. Who can question a noble lady about her travelling mirror? It was a secret only she and Buri knew about, for the moment.

The mirror fogged for a few seconds, then the sapphire eyes of Tortall's king appeared. He was frowning down at her, as if she had interrupted him in his favorite pastime. "I said emergency, Alanna. Don't tell me Buri failed to keep you out of trouble this early?"

"I was deliberating whether or not to incur your wrath, _Your Majesty_," Alanna glared at her king. "But it seems that my message was far too important for me to send through conventional means."

"Well?" Jon was impatient. "What is it?"

Instead of answering him outright, Alanna smiled. "What's more important than talking to your Lioness, Jon? Surely it can wait."

Jon was blushing scarlet when Thayet entered the room, clad in her nightly garments. The queen looked at Jon, then at the mirror. She was blushing scarlet after she recognized the flaming hair and purple eyes. Alanna couldn't control herself. Tears followed her laughter after a matter of seconds, and the two royals were turning a darker shade of red. Thayet was deeply embarrassed. "Alanna! What timing you have!"

The king blocked Thayet from Alanna's view and glared at the greatly amused pair of purple eyes staring back. "This had better be worth it, Champion…"

"Don't worry, Jon," Alanna replied, still unable to regain her calm composure, "I won't keep the two of you up too late. I'm just here to report on the serious matter at hand."

The lady knight wiped the smile from her face and told Jonathan what had happened to her when she was conversing with Ozorne. She told the king about the emperor's threats toward her, and that she was unable to return home unless she agreed to do as Ozorne wished, or there was someone ready to spring her out of the country. The king listened intently, eyes deep in thought. Thayet was sitting by him, patient and also thoughtful.

After a brief moment of silence, Jonathan spoke. "Alanna, the Dominion Jewel, I sent it to you after you left. Myles told me he'd find someone trustworthy enough to hand it to you in the most secretive of fashions."

Alanna snorted. The only person she trusted with that kind of ability was George, and it would be risky bringing another noteworthy person into Carthaki soil. "Jon, I trust no one that would walk around in the most secretive of fashions. Besides, why give me the jewel? It would have been best to keep it by your side at all times. The country needs it."

"Listen to me," Jon said, "You're not the only one who could be riddled with dreams. I…I had one the night after you left. I was told to give the Dominion Jewel to you."

"And you listened!" Alanna asked, incredulous. "What if it had been Ozorne trying to manipulate you into giving him the Jewel? Jon! Are you growing senile!"

The king was flustered. "No! You have to trust me on this one. It was as if the gods—no, it was too vivid a dream for it to be just any god…"

Alanna was brought at attention. Too vivid for it to be from any god? Just who was sending the dream? And why had it given Jon a dream of the Dominion Jewel being given to her? "The dream told you to give me the Jewel? And what am I supposed to do with it afterwards?"

"I can't say…" Jon trailed off.

Thayet shook her head. "You'd have to forgive him, Alanna. He's been talking about that dream for nights, telling me that it kept reappearing until he finally did decide to send the jewel to you. The dream was very persistent."

"I'm sure it was," Alanna muttered to herself. "So now, the situation is, the Dominion Jewel is being brought into Carthaki soil this very instant? And you have no idea as to what I should do with it? That's a relief. For a moment there, I thought you were trying to help me here."

"Alanna, now's not the time to show me your sarcasm," was Jon's reply, "If there's nothing more you'd like to discuss…?"

The Lioness became quickly irritated. "Jon! Have you forgotten the reason as to _why_ I used this damned mirror in the first place? It wasn't so you could tell me about the Dominion Jewel, mind you!"

"Oh…yes…Ozorne," Jonathan spat the name out with disgust. "I suppose helping him with the Gate of Idramm is out of the question—"

Alanna rolled her eyes. "No, of course it isn't out of the question. We could always agree to his lunatic pleas and help him summon dangerous elementals to destroy the whole of the Eastern Lands. That way, I could come back to Tortall quickly, and you'd get your peace with Carthak!"

Thayet chuckled slightly. "I see you're not liking your environment. Don't worry, we'll find some way to get you back out. Just wait for a bit longer, will you?"

"If I wait any longer, Thayet, I'm going to lose my mind. There's nothing to do here but meet with nobles and endure the amount of flirting the men do, those sleazeballs!"

It was Jon's turn to laugh. "You're quite a catch, Alanna. With you being the right hand of the king, who wouldn't be able to resist?"

"Jon…"

"Okay, this is how I'll play his game," Jonathan ran a hand through his raven hair, now flecked with a bit of gray, a memento of the struggle he had 6 months ago. "Knowing that power-hungry emperor, he'll do what it takes to get any information from you by any means whatsoever. Don't let him succeed. Ask the Goddess for help, I'm sure she will aid you. We shall get you out of there as soon as possible, and peace will not be broken."

Alanna watched the king carefully and knew that he was steadfast in his decision. "Jon, I am no longer in Tortall territory. I'm risking Buri's safety as well."

"Buri can take care of herself," Thayet said quietly.

"Oh, yes, of course she can," Alanna grumbled. _Where was Buri?_ "Am I to understand that I shouldn't act rashly while I am here?"

Jon nodded. "It is best that you act as a perfect diplomat. And that means no losing your temper and challenging anyone strong enough into a swordfight."

"I never do such things!" Alanna argued, "They're always trying to fight me and see if I really am the Lioness! I can't promise they won't challenge me!"

"Alanna, just behave."

The king and his queen disappeared and Alanna was able to see her own eyes of amethyst staring back at her from the mirror. Behind her, a soft rap on the door indicated that Arram was outside. She opened her door and let the mage in. He stared at the mirror and tilted his head. "You should remember to close the room to anyone outside. Other people can overhear, you know."

Alanna's eyes narrowed. "Just how much did you hear?"

"Oh, just the part about my beloved emperor and how your king wants to 'play his game'," Arram replied, looking at his fingernails. "You know, the important bits."

The Lioness was a bit relieved. So he didn't hear about the Dominion Jewel. Perfect. "And I suppose I should deny what you heard?"

"Don't bother, Lioness," Arram grinned at her. He picked the mirror up and examined it. "A very interesting contraption. I don't believe Carthak has seen anything like this as of yet."

Alanna smiled sadly. "Of course you haven't. One of my brother's latest inventions before he…and well…I believe he gave the king one, too. I just received this one from him days ago."

Arram's black Gift went around the mirror, and he probed it with his magic. The mirror itself fought back, the essence of Thom and Alanna's purple Gift fighting back. In the end, Arram had to give up, the mirror was protected with a strong spell. He gave it back to Alanna, a look of deep admiration in his eyes. "Your brother is a genius. I'd give anything to meet him."

The Lioness shook her head. She didn't want to talk about her twin brother, especially not to someone with the same amount of passion for sorcery. "Forget it, I can't even go back to Tortall as is, what makes you think you can?"

"Give it time, Lady Alanna. I'm sure someone will think of something."

---

George dropped Buri at the front gates of the castle. He didn't want to get too close, in case he would be spotted as a spy. Instead, he kept close watch in the distance, his sharp eyes taking in every detail and storing it in his mind for a later purpose. The object he had been guarding with his life was no longer with him, to his own relief. He was quite uneasy with magic of the Dominion Jewel's caliber, and he definitely did not want anything to do with it. Myles, his stepfather, had told him that it was Jon's plea, and so he took the mission. In addition to Jonathan's favor, he wanted the opportunity to watch over his Lioness, and to keep her safe in his own way.

"Well, Buri, luck be t' you," the baron muttered to himself, "Give the Jewel to the lass, and she'll work her magic."

_It's nice to know you still believe in the power of hopeful prayer_, a voice said to the former thief. _I was beginning to think I've completely lost you._

George looked up at a nearby tree. Perched there was a crow, nibbling on a piece of bread. The baron glared at the bird. "Folk will see me as crazy, talkin' t' a bird like you. Make a man out of yourself and walk with me."

The crow shrugged and disappeared. George turned around and saw a man beside him, a crooked smile playing upon his lips. "That's quite a command, George Cooper. You ask a god to walk with you as an equal? What right have you to ask that?"

"Enough right to be tellin' the Trickster not t' be meddlin' with my affairs," was George's icy reply. "What do you want?"

Kyprioth raised an eyebrow. "Can't I just answer the prayers of one of my Chosen? You asked for the guidance of the Crooked God, and you received it. Can't you be a bit more grateful, George?"

For all he was an infuriating trickster, the god made George grin. "I suppose you do deserve some thanks. But you won't be gettin' a favor from me. I've served you too long. Thirteen years, and that should be enough."

"George Cooper!" the Trickster god shook his head. "I come by to say hello, and you're already insulting me! For your information, I'm only in Carthak because the Old Hag had informed me that very important things were to happen around here. And then…we made a wager."

"Of course there'd be a wager," George rolled his eyes. "There's always a wager where you're involved."

"For a mortal, you know me too well."

"I only See your bad habits too clearly."

Kyprioth chuckled. "And you wonder why I Chose you? I can only hope your descendants are as interesting as you are."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my children!" George warned the god, his green eyes dangerous.

The god placed a hand on the baron's shoulder. "Easy there, Cooper. I may not anger easily, but there is a point where I would appreciate it if you respect my decisions here and there."

When George reached the end of the street, Kyprioth nodded to him. "Since I like you so much, a small word of advice: Keep a close eye on the castle. Ozorne is a dangerous man, and your beloved kitten is desperately trying not to play into his hands. The Old Hag and I are wondering how long she'll last until she finally agrees to the emperor's wishes."

Before the ex-Rogue could open his mouth to ask a question, the Trickster vanished. George frowned. What request had the Carthaki emperor given to Alanna that she could refuse him? And what did Kyprioth mean about keeping a close eye on the castle?

"Here's more future to look forward to," the baron of Pirate's Swoop said to himself, looking back at the castle one more time before turning away.


	7. The Jewel

Chapter 7

The Jewel's Choice

"Lady Buri!" Arram waved at the K'mir from atop the staircase. "Lady Alanna has been looking for you. You've been gone for a while, and out in the fog, too. Have there been any mishaps?"

Buri smiled at the mage and shook her head. "Where is Alanna?"

"She's upstairs, in her rooms. She saw you coming in, and she decided that she'd wait to converse with you inside."

The K'mir entered Alanna's room, followed closely and quietly by Arram. When the Lioness approached to greet her friend, she glared at the mage. "I wanted to speak to Buri alone. You. Out."

Arram remained standing there, arms crossed on his chest. "Oh, no, Lioness. I'd like to know what's going on around here. If you swap stories with me, I might swap back. And believe me, I'm privy to many things with the emperor. You might like my stories."

The offer was a bit tempting. Alanna fingered her ember stone and looked Arram the mage over. Powerful black aura glowed around him, shielding most of his motives from her. But…perhaps with a prayer to the Great Mother Goddess…

Alanna's amethyst eyes glazed over. She watched a young man of 16 writing in his room, concentrated on the books scattered about. A black metal band was evident around his neck, and occasionally the young man would finger it and sigh with frustration. The door opened, and a slightly younger emperor Ozorne entered. He placed a hand on the boy and said something inaudible to the Lioness. The boy struggled slightly, angered and frustrated. With a slight tap from the emperor, the metal band disappeared around the boy's neck and reappeared on his left wrist.

Ozorne closed the door to the room as he walked out. The young man rubbed his neck and then glanced at his left wrist. He pointed to the fireplace in front of him and muttered a few words. The band on his wrist glowed for a bit, but it allowed the young man to cast a fire. However, when he pointed his finger at himself and muttered the same spell, nothing happened. The boy cried out in frustration and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Alanna?" Buri lightly shook her friend, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…yes I am," the Lioness replied. She couldn't keep her eyes away from Arram, who stared curiously back. Alanna moved her eyes down until they gazed at the mage's left wrist, which was covered in his robes.

Arram saw where her gaze fell and shook his head. "You don't miss a thing, do you, Lioness? Yes, it's still there, but I'd prefer not to talk about it."

Buri looked at Alanna, then at Arram, confused. Did the lady knight see something about Arram that she did not? Was it due to her Gift? The Lioness turned to Buri, giving up on trying to shoo Arram away. She had decided that he was a trustworthy enough a companion. "I know you just came back, but I was hoping you brought news of Tortall? Or…at least…"

"Oh, plenty of news," the K'mir smiled. "I found a very unexpected person in the fog. Well…actually, he found me. And he handed to me a very important piece of jewelry that the King thought important for you to use at your discretion."

Alanna watched Buri intently as she unraveled the sapphire colored Dominion Jewel that saved the kingdom of Tortall from destruction. Arram gave a loud whistle. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Is it emanating that much power when you look at it?" Alanna asked, afraid that perhaps Ozorne would be able to sense the jewel from afar.

Arram laughed. "Oh, no. I've just read so much about it. Our library has extensive written material about the Dominion Jewel. It's been described so much…I've always wanted to see it myself and…wow…"

The mage was at a loss for words. He stared at Alanna in wonder. "And you brought this all the way from the Roof for your king? That's certainly a legend worth singing for centuries."

The Lioness blushed from the admiring glance Arram gave her. "The Roof was worth facing just to bring glory for my king."

"But…why is it here? And…why isn't it with your king?" There were many other questions he wanted to ask about the Jewel, but it seemed more appropriate to leave off the rest of his questions for later.

Alanna shrugged. "You'd have to ask the king of Tortall himself. He insisted on me having it. And I couldn't very well refuse when he already sent someone to bring it here. By the way, Buri, who did bring it here?"

The K'mir smiled. "Someone we can trust to be sneaky around us. I don't think the person's identity matters much at the moment."

"Buri…" Alanna's voice was dangerous. "I don't want to play games and—"

"Oh, for goodness' sakes, Alanna," Buri glared at her friend. "It doesn't matter whether or not you know who sent the jewel here. It won't kill you. What's more, it's here in one piece, so why worry?"

The Lioness didn't like secrets. Especially this one. "You know who it is. But you won't tell me? Why?"

"Special request by the person who sent it," Buri grinned. "And you won't pry the name from me. Not while that person says I'm to keep the name to myself."

"Oh, for the love of the Great Mother Goddess," Alanna exclaimed. "Keep your secret!"

Arram chuckled. He turned to Buri. "She loses her temper so quickly, doesn't she?"

Buri nodded gravely. "Only, don't let her get too angry. She isn't much now, but she gets frightening when you _really _anger her."

The Dominion Jewel glowed a deep blue, preventing Alanna from countering Buri's statement. Arram, Buri, and Alanna stared at the jewel, surprised at its display of power. The Lioness was even more perplexed when it pulsed with life on her palm. "I didn't call upon it…"

Suddenly, the jewel jumped out of her hand and smacked Arram on the bridge of his nose. He yelped and jumped back with alarm. Buri didn't know whether to laugh or to fill herself with concern for the mage. The jewel dropped to the floor and began spinning wildly. Alanna tried to cup it back into her hands but it ricocheted off and continued to pummel itself onto Arram. The jewel climbed up from his foot and onto the mage's hand. The glow faded as it reached its destination. Arram Draper watched it curiously. "Does the Dominion Jewel act this strongly towards certain people?"

"No…" Alanna frowned. It hadn't jumped out of her hand when she took it from Chitral. And it definitely did not react when she had given it to Jon, who had handed it to Thom for research. So why did it react so strongly towards the Carthaki mage?

The Lioness grabbed her ember stone. To more of her astonishment, the Dominion Jewel no longer glowed with the aura of a deep blue. Instead, the jewel had a lining of purple that quickly faded from sight. Alanna didn't know whether she had been hallucinating, or whether she had indeed seen the lining of the Gift. But how was her Gift found in the jewel when she knew she didn't use any of her magic on it?

Alanna's puzzlement was obvious to the other two people with her. Arram tried to hand the blue stone back to the lady knight, but somehow, it remained with him. It was as if it didn't want to be in Alanna's hands. He was awed. "Erm…this is an odd situation, here. What should I do?"

"Keep it for now, of course," Alanna replied, confounding Arram. "If the jewel wants you, then it shall have you. The gods want it so."

"But…I'm a close link to the emperor! What if I give it to him?"

"Then by the Great Mother Goddess, I will kill you," Alanna smiled grimly.

Arram gulped. He looked down at the Dominion Jewel. It was a dream of his to examine the blue stone he was holding. Now…he had a chance. But why were the gods being so kind to him?

_Don't push your luck, sorcerer. It's yours for now, but that's because I have a proposition for you,_ a male voice spoke into his head. He looked up, startled. Buri caught the slight change in his countenance and raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter?"

"No…I just thought I heard something," the mage muttered. Arram gazed at Alanna, still in her own thoughts. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm to take it you're trusting me now? And that I'm to be responsible for the Dominion Jewel?"

Alanna sighed. She was left with no choice. The Jewel chose its master in front of her so she couldn't very well refuse it. The lady knight also had another thought and lifted Arram's left sleeve. The band was there, clean and visible. "The jewel might help you with that. You never know."

A hopeful glint came into the mage's eyes and he stashed the blue stone inside his pockets. Arram bowed deeply and quickly turned to exit the room. He muttered a few words and then walked out, shielding the area from spies and eavesdroppers. Buri watched him go, while Alanna gathered herself and proceeded back into her sleeping chamber. The K'mir followed after her friend.

"Buri, I shouldn't be here," Alanna said tiredly, rubbing her temples with her right hand. "All the stuff that's happening around here is sorcery. I'm not a sorceress. I'm a warrior. This isn't my place."

Buri placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, don't you dare say that to me. I have no Gift myself, and I definitely know I don't belong here. But think about it. You have a powerful Gift. You even said yourself that you held not only your Gift, but your brother's and Duke Roger's as well. Perhaps the emperor wants that power for himself. Who knows."

The K'mir's words struck a chord in Alanna's brain. The Emperor knew Duke Roger well…she had some of Duke Roger's powers…some of Thom's, too…the Gate of Idramm…

Alanna's eyes widened. "Why didn't I see this before!"

"See what?" Buri asked, confused. "I don't see—"

"Buri! You're a genius!" the Lioness continued, now enlightened. "Oh, have I got news for you."

By the time Buri got the whole story, she began to see what jolted Alanna from confusion. "So you're saying that Ozorne wants Roger's part of your Gift? That he'll use it to open this Gate of Idramm?"

"That's the only explanation I can come up with," Alanna said, pacing back and forth. "Roger knew how to open it. Ozorne wants to open it. I have Roger's Gift, which still probably have some magical information concerning the gate. Ozorne wants this magical information to open the Gate. The Gate cannot be supported with his own magic, that's completely impossible, so he wants Arram's and mine. I can't believe I'm figuring this out now!"

"Alanna, slow down," Buri said. "You're going to pace the floor away."

The Lioness was on her rounds now. She was up for hunting her prey. "Buri, I need you to send a carrier pigeon to George. I need him to get me a spy, so that I could be familiar with the outside surroundings. You're too conspicuous yourself. The emperor will know where you and I go. We need someone trustworthy enough to send me a map of the surroundings."

Buri nodded. "But why a map of the area?"

"I need to see where the emperor thinks is the best place to put his Gate."

"How about the inside?"

Alanna thought for a moment. She couldn't enter the throne room unless the emperor wanted to see her. But perhaps if Arram could help… "Arram. I'll ask him."

"Okay…if that's what you want…" Buri said, unsure. "We can use the person that sent the Jewel to spy around."

A frown spread through Alanna's face once more. "Does George trust this man as much as Jon does?"

"Oh, believe me," Buri smiled knowingly. "He does."

---

_I suppose you want an explanation._ Arram had entered his room and sealed it. He craned his neck in different directions, but he still couldn't see the person talking to him. _Don't bother looking for me, I'm not going to show myself._

"Who are you?" Arram asked, perplexed. "What do you want?"

_I want you to help the Lioness, of course. That's my whole purpose here, after all._

The mage's head exploded with questions. "Why me? Why couldn't you just tell the Lioness how to use the Dominion Jewel?"

There was a bit of silence, then the voice spoke again. _She may be a sorceress, but her knowledge of the Dominion Jewel is minuscule. Besides, she can try as she might, she won't be able to wield it. Chitral has made a pact with the Goddess on that matter. Alanna the Lioness can carry the jewel down, but she is not allowed to use it. It wouldn't be fair. No, I needed someone powerful, and someone who had the mind to rebel against Ozorne when the time comes._

"And how do you propose to help me?"

_By giving you all the knowledge I have of the Jewel. You're going to need it._

There was more silence, and finally, the voice gave a small sigh and addressed Arram for the last time that day. _I've run out of time, they're here. I shall converse with you some other day._

"Curious," Arram muttered. "I get voices in my head, and I don't think I'm going crazy. Perhaps this Dominion Jewel is more a curse than a gift. No wonder people ruined countries with this."

The mage shivered. He hoped that whoever spoke to him was making the right decision. For all Arram hated the emperor, he did not want the whole of Carthak destroyed.


	8. Discovery

Chapter 8

Discovery

George had chuckled throughout Buri's request when she met him out in the village the next day. "So…my lass wants me to make maps for her? I'm hopin' she doesn't know my handwritin' too well, if I'll be doin' the maps and all."

"They're maps, George," Buri scoffed. "She won't pay close attention to the script. She has other things on her mind."

"I'm sure she does," the former Rogue answered. "What can I say? Things are gettin' interestin' around here. You can feel the locals buzzin' about their goddess and whatnot."

The K'mir frowned. "Hmm…yes, now that you mention it, they are a bit jumpy. Oh, have I told you? We need a vessel to get us back to Tortall in one piece. The emperor won't let Alanna go until she lends him her Gift. He's thinking of raising the Gate of Idramm."

"Wasn't that the one Roger was summonin' 6 months back?" George asked, concerned. "Is that what the emperor wants now? To destroy his country?"

Buri rolled her eyes. "With his ambitious lot, I'm thinking he wants to be able to conquer something powerful, to increase military advantage. I hate his kind."

"I'm agreein' with you there, Buri," George mused. "Now, before you go, tell me, who is this Arram Draper, and should I be jealous that he's spendin' too much time with the Lioness?"

Buri laughed. "Well, he seems to be a great sorcerer, if you ask me. Though, I think Alanna sees more into him than I can, because she understands him better. It's as if she can see his secrets, you know? Other than that, I don't think you should be too worried. I'm told around court that he's more into shapely blondes."

George smiled and winked. "Good. Didn't want to have to run the man through and all."

"I'll see you again later, Baron," Buri winked back and hurried back to the palace in her cloak. The thief who turned respectable got up from his table and paid the bill, then went straight to his next mission.

---

Jonathan of Conté paced his room, muttering wildly to himself. He couldn't understand why more visions started appearing for him. It especially didn't help when they appeared during his meetings with the Bazhir as the Voice. One minute he had been delving into the minds of the different Bazhir tribes, and the next his mind clouded over and was filled with more visions similar to the one with the Dominion Jewel.

The king had only confided to Gareth the Younger of Naxen about his dreams. Gary was slightly amused at his cousin's agitation, and he couldn't help but feel sorry. Jon wasn't used to seeing visions of any kind, especially the ones that forced him to do things.

"The last vision I've seen before all this was 6 months ago, and that was due to the Dominion Jewel. I saw Alanna down at the catacombs, when she was looking for Roger," Jon told Gary. "But now…I'm seeing one of the Tortallan ships sailing to the Carthaki shores. And funnily enough, I'm in that ship, with Raoul and some of the King's Own."

Gary looked up from his paperwork. "Perhaps you should listen to that dream of yours and travel to Carthak if you're so caught up in it. Honestly, Jon, do you expect to believe every vision you have?"

Sapphire eyes glared at the young advisor. "When it comes from the gods, I'd want to have it done with as quickly as possible."

"What if it was the wrong god telling you what to do?" Gary retorted.

"Why on earth would Mithros allow that to happen?"

The young duke of Naxen put down his quill and placed his books to the side. He smoothed his hair and turned to Jon, meeting his eyes. "From what Alanna's told me about the Great Mother Goddess, gods aren't supposed to direct our lives specifically. There are some events that they will show you, and those events are supposed to happen in the future. However, they can't put you in a certain place and expect you to do what they want you to do. It's generally your decision. So either your dreams are from a rogue god, or from…someone else."

"Ysandir, maybe?" Jon asked, unsure.

"Don't be silly, Jon," Gary said exasperatedly. "You vanquished the last ones when you went to the Black City with Alanna. Perhaps a powerful sorcerer might have something to do with it."

Jon tried to think of the most powerful sorcerers in the Eastern Lands. "Well…from what I've heard, there were allegedly three sorcerers who have enough power to cast the Sweating Sickness far away overseas. Roger, Sicham…"

"And Ozorne," Jon's cousin replied thoughtfully. "But let's not forget the fact that Alanna's damned brother surpassed them all, bringing Roger back to life. Even if it did get the best of him…"

The king shook his head. "From what you've just told me, Ozorne's the only one who really does have the strength and knowledge to try anything this powerful. If he's the one coming into my head, then maybe I shouldn't have sent the Dominion Jewel to Alanna—"

Gary choked. He stared at Jonathan for a few silent seconds, taking a deep breath. "You…you _sent _the Dominion Jewel to Alanna! How thick can you be!"

"Alanna can very well take care of herself and the Jewel," Jon said crossly, "I doubt she'll have much trouble with that."

"You know, Jon, for all you're king, you can be very rash at times," Gary said heatedly. "You didn't care to tell me about this before? Who else knew about your stupid idea?"

Jon glared again at his cousin. "I gave it to Myles, and Thayet knew, because she was there when I was talking to the Lioness."

"Okay, good," Gary started to walk around the room now. "At least nobody else knows, so that the people around here will not be worried. I could only imagine what would happen when the people of Tortall find out that the king currently does not possess the Dominion Jewel. Do you know what kind of panic and chaos will ensue?"

"I did think of that," the king said, "But I supposed Alanna did need it more. She's gotten herself in a bit of a fix in Carthak."

"So you say," the young Gary stopped his pacing and stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "You know, I do think you should send a ship to Carthak. However, it shouldn't be known that it's a Tortallan ambassador coming through. Perhaps a Tortallan trade ship? We should get Alanna and Buri back. It's no use to talk peace with a lunatic."

The king shook his head. "You want me to declare the peace talks a failure? That wouldn't be very easy. Not with the Lioness doing the talking. If she failed as an ambassador, think of what the people will say about her and me."

"Oh, _now _you're thinking about your people," Gary rolled his eyes. "A bit too late for that, Your Highness."

"I'm getting sick of this talk," Jon cried out, "If you're not going to stop pestering me about this, then I_ will _send a ship to Carthak. And to get away from you, _I_ will go there myself."

Gareth the Younger of Naxen's nostrils flared at the thought. "Oh, no, you don't. You're not going anywhere without your advisor. Who knows what other ill decisions you're going to make while you're there?"

Jonathan groaned. His advisor did have a good point, and once Gary has made his mind, it was pretty difficult to change it.

---

_The desert sands gleamed like gold around Alanna. She was walking in the middle of nowhere. The lady knight couldn't see a thing except the sand. There was no wind. After about a few minutes of walking, she spotted a small oasis in the middle. Alanna hurried to it._

_Sitting on a rock was a cloaked figure, watching the lake, and ignoring the copper-red haired female walking towards him. When Alanna did arrive, the figure turned to face her. The Lioness took a step back, shocked to see purple eyes staring back at her. The figure pulled his hood up and grinned. "Didn't think you'd see me again, did you?"_

_Alanna choked back a few tears and rushed into her twin brother's arms. She couldn't believe it was him. "But why are you here? And how are you able to come into my dreams?"_

_The former Lord of Trebond gave a wry smile. "Explanations later, Sister of mine. Right now, I'm on a mission. Just stopping by to tell you I'm doing fine in the other world. You'd be surprised to know that I actually did have a goddess watching over me, even when she had no power to stop me from doing stupid things."_

_"Were you the one sending me the dreams?" Alanna asked her brother._

_Thom nodded. "Call them my own visions. I'm hardly a god myself, you know. Still the old Thom that left you in Tortall. Just um…a bit more rational."_

_"I'm in no mood for your humor, Brother," the Lioness frowned. "And I don't appreciate receiving dreams of me drowning in the seas of sand."_

_The sorcerer's eyes looked sad. "That was just a bit of warning, Alanna. But as I said, explanations later. I'm under close eye with Mithros and your Goddess. They don't want me communicating with you, and altering your choices in the matters in Carthak. But I can't help it, I'd rather make it right this time."_

_The Lioness raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become so righteous?"_

_"I'm doing some penance, sort of," Thom smiled. "What? Did you think Shakith would let me stick around the Immortal Realms without accomplishing anything?"_

_The sands rumbled, signaling great forces at work. Thom quickly stood up. "Well, that's a signal that my time is up. I need to send you back to your consciousness and get out of here before the Great Mother Goddess feels your aura."_

_Thom embraced his sister once again, holding her tightly. "I missed you, Sister. I shall talk to you again."_

_The oasis around her vanished, and so did the sorcerer standing in the center of it. Then she watched as the sands around her erupted and flew in all directions, covering her…_

---

Alanna wiped away the tears that appeared in her eyes after her dream. It had been both painful and joyful to see her brother again. She was happy that he hadn't been severely punished for his actions in Tortall, yet it made her remember the fact that she hadn't been able to save him before. The Lioness, who was supposed to heal people to make up for her killing, failed to protect her own twin brother then. It was something she blamed herself for, even when she had stopped grieving for him.

Now, she was unsure how to take the news that he could pass into her dreams unnoticed by the gods. Was Shakith helping him? It didn't matter to her, as long as she could see him again. The only thing she shouldn't think of doing is to invoke the Great Mother's name when Thom was around. That way she could keep him safe from the Goddess's eyes.

The Lioness watched the moon outside the window. It was hardly close to dawn, but she couldn't very well go back to sleep. There were so many things that were plaguing her mind, Thom being among those things. So instead, Alanna got dressed and walked out to explore the castle.

When she arrived at the garden, she found that there was already someone there. Alanna squinted to try and recognize the garden's occupant. The person turned with caution and relaxed when he found out who had entered the garden. "Lioness, you almost gave me a fright. Come, join me."

Alanna approached Arram and took a seat on the fountain next to him. "I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm…neither could I," Arram replied, gazing at the stars above them, "But I usually think best at night. Stargazing clears my head and lets me explore the deepest parts of my mind."

"How's the work with the Dominion Jewel?" Alanna asked. "I know it's only been a day, but…"

Arram smiled at her. "Oh, I've been doing some research, and the experiments are going fine so far. The slave band around me doesn't seem to be fighting anymore. A couple more days and I might be able to take the damned thing off me."

"Tell me, Arram," Alanna asked, watching the sorcerer from the corner of her eye, "You're not from Carthak, are you?"

The sorcerer smiled. "No, my family came from Tyra. It just so happens that I moved here to take classes in the university."

"Then why so interested in Tortall?"

"Tortall sounds like a paradise compared to Carthak. Plus, I heard about the university from one of my good teachers, Lindhall Reed. Very well talked of, I should say."

"What about your parents?"

"They passed away when I was 13."

"Oh, I'm sorry." There was a moment of silence, then Alanna shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "But, um…how did Ozorne…?"

"Found me stealing one of his valuables," Arram made a face. "That was the stupidest thing I did, steal from the emperor. Landed me in chains afterwards."

Alanna frowned. "That was a bit rash."

Arram shrugged. "I needed the money. At that time, I wasn't thinking. Anyway, the emperor seemed to think that I was a promising young mage, so he gave me chains and told me I was a slave, but he let me study magic in his university. At that time, I didn't care. Slaves didn't have to pay for accommodations, and at that time, Ozorne treated me like he would any other noble student. He gave me a room, fed me well, let me learn. I didn't have many limits."

"But now?"

"He's asking me to repay his debts," the sorcerer shook his head. "Now that I'm done with my studies, he expects me to use my powers as his slave. I owe him a lot for his past treatment on me, but a lifetime of servitude to a madman isn't something I'm willing to give him."

The Lioness nodded. "Well, hopefully the Dominion Jewel will help do the trick for you. Free yourself from the shackles, and then help me get back to Tortall."

"You're not planning to run without making peace, are you?" Arram looked at her, surprised. "I thought you were better than that."

"Don't be silly," Alanna scoffed. "Of course I'm not running away. All I know is that I might as well get negotiations and documents signed the same day I leave for Tortall. That way, if Ozorne changes his mind, I'll be long gone from this place."

The sorcerer chuckled. "That is a smart move. I'd like to see the emperor's face when you do that."

"I don't think he'd be too surprised, to tell you the truth, Draper," a drawling voice said from behind.

Alanna and Arram turned around, astonishment in their faces. Behind them stood the emperor, fully dressed in his silks and fine jewels. He was smiling maliciously. "I do believe, however, that this kind of talk is something people would call treacherous. Those who are treacherous are traitors. And, those who are traitors receive punishment, do they not?"

The lady knight grew cold with fear. There was something in the emperor's voice that reminded her of Duke Roger's tone when he had threatened her. She forced herself to look straight at Ozorne, purple eyes flaming with resolve. "I don't believe there is any treachery in talking about my diplomatic process."

"Oh, but talking about freeing oneself from one's shackles is," Ozorne answered. "But my, my, the Dominion Jewel. Here, in Carthak. You know, you have helped me much, Lioness. I'd have to thank you for your cooperation. In the end, you will indeed succeed in your peace treaties. Tell your king Carthak won't bother his shores for as long as I'm alive."

"There is no chance in the Great Mother Goddess's name that I will allow you to have the Dominion Jewel!" Alanna jumped up, enraged. "You will have to pry it off my dead fingers first!"

Arram looked at the Lioness with alarm. It wasn't a very nice thought, when Ozorne found out that it wasn't Alanna who was keeping the stone…

The emperor watched Alanna, his face void of any emotion. Finally, he waved his hand, and guards from around the garden appeared. The Lioness cursed loudly for not bringing a sword with her when she left her rooms. Arram stood very still.

Ozorne spoke to his guards, "You are to bring them to their rooms quietly. If they struggle, restrain them. Watch the Lioness. Remove all weapons from her room, and keep watch outside so that they do not exit the room without my knowing. This includes watching their windows. Have you got it?"

The soldiers gave a slight nod to show their understanding, and the emperor walked out of the garden. Alanna was trapped. She didn't have a weapon with her, and it wasn't wise to fight off 30 soldiers with swords and, undoubtedly, magic. Arram, who was next to her, was also in a fix. He couldn't very well use his magic without unraveling the Dominion Jewel. Ozorne might have asked for that to be confiscated, and the soldiers would obey. Instead, Alanna and Arram let the soldiers drag them to their rooms.

_Thom, wherever you are, you better make this right and get me out of this mess,_ Alanna said to herself, hoping that her brother had a means of receiving prayers, god or no.


	9. Confinement and Wager

Chapter 9

Confinement and the Wager

The salty sea air made Gary hungry. On board Tortall's merchant vessel, _Josefine_, the young Duke of Naxen strolled about, scouring for some nourishment. The cooks had already thrown Gary out of the kitchen for fear that he would finish up all the provisions. So, Gary had no choice but to wander about in search of something to eat.

"Jon, how long until we reach Carthak?" the young Gary asked his friend after giving up his hunt.

Tortall's king was dressed plainly in merchant's clothing. Alongside him, Gary was dressed as similarly as he was. Jon grimaced and watched the horizon. "Not long now, we've been traveling for a day or two. Just be patient, Gary."

The king's advisor squinted his eyes and looked around. In the distance, something started to approach their vessel. He pointed it out to Jon. "Hey, what do you think that is over there?"

Jon looked on at the approaching object. He frowned. "It's a Carthaki military vessel. But why…?"

"I do hope you told no one about you going over here," Gary muttered.

"I told Thayet to cover for me," Jon replied. "Raoul's also made sure nobody knew, and as for George and his people, you know they won't talk unless George wants them to."

"Good, because believe it or not, that military ship is coming straight towards us, and it's slowing down."

---

Buri woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for another day of exploration. She was humming to herself when she passed by Alanna's room. The warrior had wanted to ask Alanna if she wanted to take a walk around with her for once. When Buri arrived in front of the Lioness's chambers, she noticed the great difference from before. There were soldiers in front of it this time.

"Is the Lady Alanna in there?" Buri asked tentatively. Why were there soldiers outside Alanna's rooms?

One of them looked at the K'mir and nodded. Another soldier jumped up and opened the door for Buri. All Buri could do was watch them in curiosity as she walked into the room. What she found there was not what she was expecting.

The copper-red haired knight was packing her bags, purple eyes angry and alert. Buri watched as the Lioness's belongings whizzed through the room, the aura of her Gift evident in each item. Instead of standing to watch in amazement at the flying objects, the K'mir cleared her throat. "You didn't tell me we were leaving already. Should have at least given me a slight notice beforehand so I could pack. Am I to get it that you and the emperor have agreed with certain terms?"

"Oh, quite the contrary," Alanna rolled her eyes. "Ozorne's keeping me locked in here without a weapon because he wants the Dominion Jewel, and he won't let me out until he gets what he wants."

That was another twist in events that Buri did not expect. "How did he find out?"

"My mistake," the Lioness angrily spat out. "Let my guard down. Got Arram and myself in trouble. He searched my room, that no good son of a—"

Alanna stopped in mid-sentence and slammed her clothes into her trunk instead. She was furious for what was being done to her. Alanna of Trebond and Olau, King's Champion, is not a woman that is to be caged. A lioness likes her freedom, and a cage made her furious. "By the Great Mother Goddess! When I get my hands on that emperor…"

"This is no time to be making death threats," Buri said, trying to calm the Lioness's rage a bit. "Why are you packing then?"

"Because what else is there to do!" Alanna gave out a slight chuckle. "Our so-called 'peace talks' are obviously over. When I find my way out of this mess I'm heading straight to the port and getting on a ship to sail back to Tortall!"

"How?"

The Lioness stopped her raging about and sat down on her bed in a huff. "I'm till trying to figure that part out."

Buri was at a loss for words. She shook her head and opened the balcony doors for some fresh air. The K'mir found three robed priests situated on Alanna's balcony, and she hastily shut the doors again. She whistled. "Wow, Alanna, they've really got you under tight surveillance. Have you tried getting out with the Gift?"

"I don't think I should risk that," Alanna frowned. "I'm not the best of sorcerers, and if Ozorne's goddess is indeed helping him through this mess, then I can't very well ask my own to help me. The Old Hag in her territory overrules even the Great Mother…"

"Oh, dear…" Buri looked on in concern. "Wait…perhaps I could ask G—erm, the spy to send a message to Jon?"

Alanna waved her hand to signal that she didn't care. "What does it matter? Unless he can sneak past four trained soldiers and a magically sealed room through the front, or sidle through three very experienced mages and climb up the balcony, I don't really think it would do any good."

"Well, he hasn't failed to do what he needs to do yet," Buri shrugged. "I shall go get him, then."

"That'll be another problem," the Lioness sighed, plopping her head straight towards one of her pillows. "The soldiers let you in so easily, if you noticed. That's because they were ordered not to let you back out."

Buri groaned. So much for her good mood.

---

George watched the castle fill with life. His eyes roved around, trying to find anything unusual for the day. The K'mir had told him where Alanna's rooms were, so the baron's eyes lingered longer there. As luck would have it, he glimpsed the opening of balcony doors and some movement. The former King of Thieves slightly cursed himself. If only he could see a bit farther with his Sight…

_Your wish is my command, Chosen, _a voice told him from behind. George blinked a few times and he was then able to see Buri looking out and then letting the doors close back as she walked inside. Besides the door, the baron glimpsed three robed men standing there, alert and grim. George frowned. "Sorcerers?"

"Three at the balcony, and four soldiers at her door, if you wanted to know," the Trickster god said, materializing right next to the baron of Pirate's Swoop as a man. "My, your spying skills are beginning to fail you, George."

The former Rogue ignored the comment and continued to watch the sentries. "How much trouble has Alanna gotten into now?"

"About…mmm…plenty," Kyprioth replied. "The Old Hag cheated and told Ozorne about the Dominion Jewel. And now, your Lioness and her comrade are stuck at the tower."

"Is your wager still on?" George asked, not showing any emotion.

Kyprioth grinned, flashing his white teeth. "Why, I thought you'd never ask whether I won or not. Let me tell you something, the Old Hag may have cheated a bit, but that doesn't mean she's won yet. She can't fool me and get away with it, so I need to play a trick on her as well. Up for it, Chosen?"

George raised his eyebrow. "If you're askin' me to break through Carthaki sorcerers to save my lass, I'll do it. But I don't think that's the only thing you want me to be doin'."

The god laughed. "As I said before, you know me too well. How about a wager, then?"

The baron bristled. "I'm not sure I should be takin' any more wagers from you."

"Oh, honestly, lighten up," the Trickster turned towards the port and pointed to an incoming vessel. "You see that ship? It has continued to surprise me, and I'm sure you will feel the same. That's a Tortallan merchant vessel, and in that vessel is the most important person in Tortall."

"Sorry, you lost me there, Kyprioth," George grinned. "To my understandin', the most important person in Tortall is stuck in the emperor's palace here."

"Your king and the young Naxen have come disguised as merchants," the Trickster continued, amused. "I suppose they passed the Carthaki checkup because they are here unscathed."

George took a step back with surprise. He was not expecting the king to be landing in Carthak. And his advisor, too? "Well, well, that is surprisin' news. And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, a king needs to be greeted when he arrives from a different land, doesn't he?" the god grinned again. "They'll need to be briefed on the current situation, and your job is to smuggle them into the castle to have a talk with Arram Draper."

"This Arram Draper again!" George cried out. "Is he to be completely trusted?"

Kyprioth shrugged. "I was told by a certain sorcerer that he is the man to be trusted. And…at this point, there's nothing to lose. He has the Dominion Jewel."

"Kyprioth, this news gets more surprisin' and more troublin' every minute."

"I know, isn't it exciting?" the god winked. "Now, our wager is: smuggle Jonathan of Tortall and Gareth of Naxen into the castle without the Old Hag's knowing. If you succeed, I will continue to help you in saving your beloved."

George watched his god with disbelief. "Without the Old Hag knowing? You do know that this is her country? Or have you lost your senses?"

"Gods don't lose their senses," Kyprioth glared. "Only their attentions. I shall be distracting her for most of the time. Someone else will come aid Arram through this. Don't fail me, George."

"When I agreed to a wager, did I ever fail you then?" it was George's turn to grin. "I'm not about to start takin' back my promises."

"Good."

The god vanished, only to be replaced by a crow. The bird flew away, leaving the former thief behind to ponder his next move.

---

_You're going to have company soon, _the voice told Arram. The sorcerer was placed under custody and wherever he went, another sorcerer followed. However, the voice in his head persisted in talking to him._ Make sure to get back to your room later. Oh, and do try not to make a face when you're listening to me. That kind of gives me away._

Arram did make a face. But he covered it by glaring at the priests following him. If the voice hadn't been very helpful with the Dominion Jewel, he would have ignored it the whole time, in hopes that it would go away. Although the sorcerer did hope the voice would go away, he wasn't so desperate.

The sorcerer reached his room and closed the doors. Arram was fortunate enough still to keep his room in tact. There were no searches conducted, and no guards in front of his room. However, he soundproofed the area just in case anyone was indeed listening. After he had finished with his spell, he sighed and plopped on top of his bed, taking the Dominion Jewel out for more study. "You know, Voice, I'm going to need some other name to call you by. You told me you're not a god, so what are you? Spirit? Some kind of Immortal?"

_I used to be mortal, if that's what you wanted to know, _the voice told him, amused. _And my name isn't very important right now._

"Yes, well, I still need to call you something," Arram pointed out, stubbornly. "I refuse to keep calling you Voice."

There was a slight sigh from the other end of Arram's mind. The voice relented for it answered, _If you really do want to call me something, let it be Numair. Numair Salmalin._

Arram smiled. "A strong wizard's name. I like it."

_It shall be yours if you want it. When I'm done there's no need for the name._

"When you're done, you're going to have to tell me the name you had when you were mortal, Numair."

The sorcerer felt the coming of a smile from Numair. _That shall be a fair bargain._

---

Jonathan of Conté was completely relieved when they arrived untouched and uncaught onto Carthaki shores. The military vessel that had passed them by turned out to be a regular inspection, looking over the Tortallan goods before letting them in the country. Gary and Jon were ignored and hardly questioned at all.

It was gratefully lucky that none spoke to the duke of Naxen. The man had quite a tongue, and if someone had insulted him, Gary was sure to bite back. The duke stepped down from the ship and looked around at the bustling Carthaki port. "Hmm…feels like Port Caynn, don't you think? Well, except the erm…slaves. Poor things…"

"Hush, Gary, don't draw attention upon yourself," the king growled warningly.

Gary glared at his king and followed him silently. The crowds began to thin out as they got farther and farther from the boats. By the time they reached the inn, the noise became more subdued, with nothing but slaves and their owners walking about, purchasing the new Tortallan products.

Jon's eye was caught by a tall cloaked figure on the inn's side. He could hardly believe when the figure held up his hands and showed him the thief's sign back in Tortall. Without warning, the Tortallan king hurried towards the figure, curiosity betraying him. The cloaked man hurried down the side alleyway and down into the most silent streets of the village. Gary turned to see his friend walking quickly to the cloaked figure, and followed suit, tentatively.

"You there, are you from Tortall?" Jon gasped after catching up to the figure. "And do you work for the thieves there?"

The figure stopped and turned, crossing his arms on his chest. "And if I be a thief, will you be turnin' me respectable?"

"George!" Gary exclaimed, recognizing the man's voice immediately. "You're here!"

The former Rogue unveiled himself, grinning. Jon laughed. "Mithros, George, you caught me there. When I saw you make the sign, I thought I was hallucinating! I'm glad it was you."

George shook Jon's and Gary's hands in turn. Then, he led them into his room at the back of the inn, where the baron had commanded to be left alone undisturbed.

The king waved his hand and his Gift sidled off to soundproof the area. George smiled. "Ah, that should hit the spot. Though, my Sight would have told me otherwise if there be any eavesdroppers around here."

"Better safe than dead," Gary pointed out. "Besides, when the old Rogue is involved you know there's something big brewing around the place."

"Or, it could just be Alanna," Jon said slyly. "I hardly think George would let her out of his sight at the moment. Especially when they're not married yet. Am I right?"

"The both of you hit the spot," George chuckled. "But enough. Here's the situation at the palace…"

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. By the time George had finished, Gary was staring at Jon, with a look of absolute loathing in his face. "Jon…didn't you hear that! The Dominion Jewel isn't with Alanna anymore. It's with this sorcerer Arram!"

"Who, according to George, we can trust," Jon pointed out.

"Pah!" Gary exclaimed. "I've yet to see him as someone trustworthy."

George shook his head. "And you've yet to see him betray us. He's gotten in as much trouble as my lass did in the castle, so I've heard. I'm to take you to him."

The Duke of Naxen frowned. "Why him and not Alanna?"

"Because she's bein' closely watched by four masterfully trained soldiers and three of the most expert wizards in the country," George ticked off from his fingers. "Oh, and may I mention that the current emperor is one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world? Plus, he's backed by the Old Hag, who is mistress of this place. Now…personally I would rather go to Arram, who has the Dominion Jewel."

"You've got a point there," Gary muttered.

Tortall's king stood up. "Okay, I want to meet this Arram Draper."

"Not until we get something to eat," Gary retorted. He turned to George. "Can you ask the innkeeper to bring us some food?"

The baron of Pirate's Swoop laughed and headed outside to get his friends some nourishment.


	10. A Knock on Both Doors

NOTE: Another chapter off the press! cackles This one's slightly shorter than the ones I've had so far, but for a good reason. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

**A Knock on Both Doors**

Arram sat on his bed, filled with the utmost concentration. All he needed was focus and he could master what the voice had taught him…

_No, no, no,_ the voice had scolded, _When I told you to concentrate, you concentrate. I don't want to hear any other thoughts in your head._

"I forget you're in my head in the first place," Arram muttered, "It's as if you're talking beside me, Numair."

_Forget it. Just continue._

So, again, face scrunched up in concentration, the sorcerer reached inside himself. A light knock could be heard from the end of his room, but Arram ignored it for now. He was searching through his Gift, trying to pull up the power that the voice had told him to unleash. Down he went, to the depths of his soul, and into the black flames pouring into every vein.

The sorcerer could hear the sound of a bird further ahead. It was calling to Arram, pulling him in deeper, trying to engulf him in his own Gift. The bird's call became clearer and the closer he delved into his powers the more solid the sound became. Once he arrived within five feet of the sound, a bird materialized. A black hawk watched Arram intently, waiting for the sorcerer to take the next step.

_Don't be afraid of it, reach out to the bird, _was what the voice told him_. It trusts you, so don't let it down._

Arram came closer to the hawk, reaching out to its beak as he kept the bird's eye contact. Closer, closer, and once his hand made contact with the beak, his surroundings started to swirl. The hawk spread its wings and leaped towards the sorcerer, melding with him.

_No steady movements. You're going to have to get used to the feeling._

Arram opened his eyes. He was sprawled about on his bed. However, the strangest feeling came over him, and he tried to get up, only to be met with a dilemma. Where were his hands? And why on earth was his eyesight sharper than before?

In his mind, he could hear the voice chuckle. _Welcome to the world of shapeshifting, Arram Draper._

Shapeshifting? Oh, no. Arram scrambled up again, hearing the rustling of feathers. He finally got up and approached his mirror, only to see the black hawk staring back at him. The sorcerer jumped back. He tried to ask the voice what on earth was done to him, but only the hawk's screeching came out.

_Apparently, that's one of your specialties. It's a pretty neat trick, turning into an animal. Lots of spying can be done._

_But I don't want to be a spy! _was Arram's reply. _How do I turn back!_

Again, the sorcerer could feel the voice's amusement. _The same way you turned into a hawk, you dolt. Just reach inside yourself again and find your Gift. It's not that hard, you know. If I had been given this kind of specialty, I would have been able to do it._

Arram's feathers bristled. _Show off._

Again, Arram reached inside himself and found his Gift. It was now like a fountain welling up, filling every pore. The hawk in him gave another small screech and feathers were replaced with flesh. His concentration broke as the knocking on the door became louder. When Arram came back from being a hawk, he found himself completely naked. His clothes were at the side, repercussions of becoming a hawk and not being able to fit into his robes. The sorcerer muttered to himself as he hurriedly threw his clothes back on and answered the door.

---

Gary silently sulked as he followed Jon and George through the town marketplace and into the palace grounds. He hadn't wanted to sneak in as a merchant and then unexpectedly waylay some soldiers so they can enter without hassle. That wasn't what he signed up for when he decided to follow the king into Carthak.

"Leave it to Jon to go through things in the complicated fashion," the duke of Naxen muttered to himself, looking around cautiously. "You'd think by now that he's grown a brain."

George's walk was brisk, a merchant in a hurry to sell some goods. The king of Tortall followed in a slower pace as the much more laid back partner. And, lagging behind, dragging the cart of goods, was Gary. He had protested, saying that the smell of the food would distract him. George and Jon laughed it off and continued with their plans, ignoring the distraught Gary. It was no use when those two made up their minds.

Once they reached the palace courtyard, a group of slaves welcomed them, inspecting their wagon and allowing them passage inside. Soldiers watched the merchants enter with no hint of suspicion, deeming them harmless. The baron of Pirate's Swoop grinned under his cloak. He didn't think entering was that easy.

Jonathan watched his sides, taking in the castle surroundings. He had seen plentiful amount of rooms in the palace, perhaps even more than that of his own castle in Corus. The king jotted all the information down in his head and continued to silently follow George. Gary also looked around in amazement. "So…this is the famed palace of Carthak…"

"Halt," a soldier stopped George ahead. "You're not allowed to go any further. If you're selling, our castle buyer will get to you in a few minutes' time."

"Sir," George bowed. "We'll just be placin' these goods here, then. My comrade and I shall be back by nightfall to pick up what's left."

The soldier pointed at Gary. "He will be staying then?"

"Yes, sir," George continued, still with his head bowed. "We have other businesses in town, and we wouldn't want the customers waitin'."

"Okay, so be it, then," the soldier watched Gary as he started to unload the cart.

George and Jon walked out to the back, scanning more of the area. The former King of Thieves searched for Alanna's room, and found it immediately. The robed men were still there, pacing the balcony back and forth. There didn't seem to be any movement inside, but perhaps Alanna and Buri were not near the balcony. His Sight could sense Alanna's aura, so there was no doubt she was still there. The question now was how to spring her out of there without the soldiers in the front and the wizards at the back noticing. It was a job for Arram Draper, he guessed.

The former King of Thieves motioned to Jon. "Can you use your Gift to cause a distraction up there?"

"And create a risk on getting caught?" Jon asked incredulously. "I thought you wanted to be more careful, George."

There was silence. The king of Tortall sighed. "Fine. Have it your way."

Blue flames erupted from Jon's fingers, escalating towards Alanna's balcony. Once it reached the balcony, the blue color of Jon's Gift ebbed away, making his magic invisible. The air around him shimmered with his Gift, as the king concentrated on turning attention to the balcony. Jon whispered the words, "So mote it be" to end his spell, and he waited.

A slight yelp emerged from the balcony, startling George. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a pale Jon away from the open area and plastered himself near the walls. Jon followed the baron's example. Beside them, the two could hear the sound of clanging, as soldiers approached the area. George nodded to Jon, and the king grinned. With surprise in their hands, the two friends jumped right in front of the running soldiers and knocked them unconscious. Another stopped in his tracks and turned back, only to be ambushed by the disgruntled Gary and his wooden cart. While the baron of Pirate's Swoop and the king of Tortall were congratulating themselves for a sneaky job well done, Gary had continued to glare at the mess they made.

"This Arram had better be worth it, if I had to endure all of…of _this_ just to get to him," was Gary's statement, as he waved his arm in the air. "I thought I'd talk about weather with these people, but they refused to consort with merchants! The nerve! Can't a man get any practical conversation around here!"

"That is not the biggest of your worries, Gary," George chuckled. "Come on, put one of those armors on, we need to get out of here."

---

Alanna bolted out of her calm reverie as she heard the yelping of three wizards out on her balcony. She looked at Buri, who was ahead in her thoughts and who had sprinted quickly out the window to see what the matter was. The wizards guarding Alanna were more or less _distracted_. Somehow, a specter came upon them and started wreaking havoc, since all three seem to be protecting themselves and keeping the balcony guarded from outside attack.

The K'mir looked at Alanna, a triumphant expression on her face. "Quick, Alanna, they're fighting off something. Do you think somebody knows we're here?"

"What aura? Do you see the color of the Gift?" the Lioness jumped and pushed Buri out of the way. She grabbed her pendant and watched as blue flames emanated from the invisible specter. The lady knight jumped with absolute shock. "No!"

"What? Whose magic is it?"

The lady knight groaned and whispered softly. "Jon…why couldn't you just stay at home?"

"Wh—what!" Buri became speechless after that. The king of Tortall? In Carthak? It was turning out to be a very strange adventure indeed.

Alanna lost no time. She barged out at the balcony and rushed to see who was creating the commotion. Instead, two of the wizards tried to hold her back, but the lady knight was able to glimpse the passing of a Carthaki-clad soldier with coal-black hair. She frowned, and looked at the specter that was causing so much trouble. A crow fluttered past, swerving away so it wouldn't get entangled in the magic. Instead of trying to jump down from the balcony, the purple-eyed knight rushed back into her room and bolted the windows shut. If the wizards won't cooperate, then she won't tell them how to break Jon's simple illusion.

Buri was still dazed on Alanna's bed. She was still in awe that the king of Tortall would find Alanna's situation important enough for him to actually risk capture and enter into enemy territory. "Jon in Carthak…what was Thayet thinking! Allowing him to come here…"

"Never mind that now," the Lioness replied, distracted. "They're coming in. We should get ready for their coming in and barging on us."

And they were right, for there was a loud knocking on their door.


	11. Escape

**Chapter 11**

**Escape**

"It's about time we met, Sir Draper," George gave a slight nod as the sorcerer bolted the doors of his room with his magic.

Jon looked around the room, taking in its secrecy. He glanced at Arram, who watched him intently. The king of Tortall cleared his throat. "I'm Jonathan, and with me are Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop and Duke Gareth of Naxen."

"I know who you are," was the mage's reply. "Nu—erm…I was told by the divinities."

_Please try not to mention me_, was the voice's command.

George chuckled. "Impressive. The gods are gettin' too involved in this. It might not be good for us mortals."

"The Dominion Jewel," Gary asked, getting to the point. "We were told that you have it now? And where is the Lioness?"

Arram took the Dominion Jewel out of his pocket. The stone glowed a brilliant blue, lighting most of the room with its color. Jon was familiar with the jewel's power, but he was a bit surprised that another man could use it so skillfully. He had only known of one other in Tortall who could wield the famed stone of Chitral, and he was no longer with them.

_Quick, take them with you and get out! _the voice screamed in an urgent tone. Arram winced slightly and stood up, looking around, the Dominion Jewel glowing brighter and brighter. "We've got to get out of here."

"Why? We just got here," Gary asked, incredulous.

_Your emperor senses something wrong!_

The red robed sorcerer opened his windows and spelled the room with his black magic. "The only way out is through the window. Anyone of you three possess substantial amounts of the Gift?"

Jon nodded. "What should I do?"

_Quickly! He's coming!_

"But, Alanna," George argued, "I'm not leavin' until I know the lass is alright!"

Arram sighed. _What should I do now, Numair?_

_Let the man stay, but keep Tortall's king safe!_

Arram glanced back at George, his eyes unreadable. "Her room is right next to mine, but I suppose you managed to outmaneuver the soldiers, since they hadn't seen you come in."

George snorted. "That was the easiest part of getting in here, Arram, my lad."

"So be it. Hurry, we've no time!"

"Look, Jon, I'll be seein' you later. I'm stayin' by the Lioness," was George's final deliberation. With one last look, the former King of Thieves rushed out of the room, disappearing under the cloud of smoke Arram quickly concocted. Whether by luck, skill, or help from above, the baron of Pirate's Swoop was nowhere to be seen in the halls afterwards.

Gary glanced at Jon, who stood still, pale. "Oh, Jon, you of all people know what George is capable of. He'll be fine. What is most important is to get you out of here. _Now_. If you get killed, your wife'll tan my hide."

Jon snapped out of his reverie. Gary was right. It would do no good to stay when the former King of Thieves and the Lioness are fully capable of survival alone. He had to get out. If the emperor gets word that the Tortallan king is present in Carthak…there would be no working with the young Duke of Naxen.

"Quickly, Your Highness," Arram shooed the king towards the window and bowed hurriedly. "Before anyone sees you. I will send a message to Lindhall Reed at the magic university. He is my teacher, and a Tortallan like you. He can be trusted. Just hide there until it is safe to come out."

Before Tortall's king could protest about hiding, Gary pulled him out and Arram used his Gift to push the two out of the window with a small flight spell. He looked down uncertainly at the sparkling blue magic emanating from the king. _Are you sure he can handle himself?_

_Don't worry about it. The king of Tortall is a hard man to cross,_ Arram can feel the voice smirking. _He extracts his powers from three powerful sources. That's more than enough. Though, still not as much as mine._

"Someday, Numair, your vanity will get the very best of you," the red robed sorcerer muttered.

_On the contrary, it already did._

---

Alanna rushed to the door, the knocking growing louder. She quickly laid siege to the door handle, pulled the door open and started to cry out, "What took you so long!" when she realized who she was facing.

The Carthaki emperor smiled icily at the Lioness. "Plans have changed, Lioness. You are to come with me."

The lady knight's whole body shook with fury, but her voice was composed. "And what makes you think I'll budge from this room?"

With a flick of his wrist, Ozorne commanded a group of his armed soldiers to take hold of the lady knight. Thinking quickly, Alanna whistled to Buri and proceeded to charge through the soldiers coming into her room. A shame it would be if the Lioness allowed them to take her without a fight.

Buri clamored to her feet and also rushed past the guards, kicking and swerving through. She was the faster runner, and managed to get away quickly, away from Ozorne's view. Her companion, however, was unfortunate to be standing in Ozorne's magical view. Alanna was powerful, but even her expert fighting skills could not best the emperor mage. With the lady knight close to collapsing after hindering the last man down, Buri decided to run back. Thayet had asked her to go with the Lioness to keep her safe. Buri was not about to let her queen down.

Ozorne's face still held the mocking icy smile from before. "Well, well, the Lioness brings my best soldiers at her mercy. Bravo, bravo, I commend you. But now you're worn out. Not even your healing Gift can best me!"

Black flames spewed out towards the emperor mage. Ozorne never saw it coming. The emperor mage was knocked to the ground, unconscious. Alanna slumped to the ground and looked up. Standing by his doorway was Arram Draper. He was pale and shaking, a small leather band hanging loosely from his wrist. The lady knight smiled. He was free.

"Alanna!" Buri exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

The King's Champion winced. "Never been better. I suppose, though, it does no good for me to stay like this."

"You gave me a scare, Lioness," Arram said, a slight twinkle in his eye.

Alanna scowled. "I've been in more helpless of situations, Arram. A man bragging about how his Gift is better than mine is not what I call fearful."

The black-haired sorcerer grinned. "Oh, no, that's not what frightened me. It was your temper I feared, to tell you the truth."

The Lioness broke into laughter, and winced again. "We have to get out of here."

"The hallway's clear, we should go," Buri said, helping her friend up. "Lead the way, Arram."

Outside was no better. It was like the whole army was here to prevent Alanna from leaving Carthak. _And here is where I find the reason to why all of Ozorne's legions are posted near the castle,_ the lady knight thought to herself, moaning. _Better if I should have asked for a mission like this. If I only had a sword!_

Arrows started to fly towards Arram, Buri, and Alanna. Black magic poured forth to create a barrier on one side. Alanna's own purple Gift spewed forth to create the other barrier. She gritted her teeth. "We need to be discreet next time!"

"Believe me, I wanted nothing more than that," Arram said, fending off another onslaught of arrows. "Come on! A bit further!"

Arram could hear the voice in his head panicking. _There are too many of them. Keep the Lioness safe. She can't match the Old Hag's will…NO!_

Suddenly, as if drained from her Gift, Alanna's purple fires ebbed away from her. Her barrier lost, the King's Champion became vulnerable to all archer attacks. More archers held their bows steadily, ready to fire simultaneously. The sorceress cried out with helplessness.

A dagger sprouted through the neck of two archers. They howled in pain and fell from their parapet. Another few daggers were seen flying through the air, burying deep into the necks and chests of the remaining archers. Alanna looked up, eyes wide. She knew that style…

"_George_," Alanna whispered, suppressing a choked sob. "You're…here…"

The baron of Pirate's Swoop caught Alanna just as she collapsed. He looked at her worriedly. "She's not like this. My lass's used up plenty of strength. What is happenin' here?"

"It's the Hag," Arram said, "She's keeping Alanna—the Lioness—unconscious…she won't let us escape so easily…"

George cursed and looked around him. In a matter of minutes they would be surrounded and the emperor would be conscious once again. He turned to Buri and Arram with a furrow in his eyebrows. "I s'pose trying t' fight our way is out of the question."

Buri pulled on Alanna's sleeve, wishing her companion would wake up from her sleep so that she could pray to her goddess for help. Unfortunately, she was out cold, and it would take a greater force than a slight tug on the sleeve to wake up the King's Champion. Arram had his flames ready as Ozorne stepped forward, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"You seem to have underestimated me, Arram," Ozorne said, his voice low and dangerous, "Now, for your life, hand over the Lioness."

Before either Buri or Arram could jump at the Carthaki emperor, fog spread throughout the area, covering everything in site. George held onto Alanna tighter, scanning the fog with his Gift. He was engulfed in the mist with the Lioness and could see no one else near him. A figure appeared in front of him and he relaxed slightly. It was a figure he recognized.

The Crooked God crossed his hands over his chest and wrinkled his nose. "Truth be told, I never really knew what you saw in the little woman. She's not the wittiest of people, and her temper! Goodness…I just never imagined you with that kind of female."

"Don't judge her for her faults, Kyprioth," George glared. "Alanna's my lass and there's no other for me. Are you responsible for this mess that's happenin' now?"

Kyprioth shrugged. "I was here to find you, Chosen. The Old Hag's temper is thin now. She wants Ozorne to go on with his plan as quickly as possible before our beloved brother and sister find this whole plot to be too much. My guess is she's talking to Ozorne and leaving everyone else hanging in this blasted fog of hers."

The baron of Pirate's Swoop shook his head. "All this trouble and t' think, my lass isn't conscious to see it."

"Oh, I think she's conscious enough."

---

_"That Old Hag will get what's coming to her if she doesn't return consciousness to my body!" Alanna growled as she watched the events playing in front of her on a liquid cloud._

_Thom shrugged. "For indulging that man this long, she will be reprimanded in the heavens for a significant amount of time. All you can do now is wait for the thread to unravel."_

_The King's Champion frowned at her brother. "You're never one to just wait and see. Why now?"_

_"Because there isn't much that we can do for the moment, sister of mine. I can't even contact Arram right now…the fog's too magical…even for me. I can only look at you and George due to the fact that I am seeing through the presence of the Crooked God."_

_"Eh…the Crooked God…" Alanna was still wondering about George's divine help. He had never mentioned that to her at all, was it because he didn't think she would have approved of his ties? "George will have to explain this to me sometime. But right now…what on earth is happening?"_

_A swirl of smoke clouded her vision of George and herself, and she could see Kyprioth replying to her fiancé. "I can't take you or the fire-woman with me, the wager is still on. My piece of advice: Ozorne will use anything and everything to get his hands on the knowledge of the Gate of Idramm, even without having to tap into the Lioness's power. One of you will have to face a choice. Just don't be stupid."_

_"Some advice you're giving me," George muttered before the god disappeared, and with that, the vision in the fog disappeared._

_Alanna cried out with exasperation. "So how will I know what he's doing? How will I know what anybody's doing!"_

"_Hush, sister, the fog's clearing up…"_

---

Arram blinked a few more times as the fog he saw coming in cleared off in a matter of minutes. He turned to Buri and George. "Are you two unharmed?"

Buri replied with a shiver. "Is Alanna…"

"She'll be fine, Buri," George replied, smiling.

_I thought I'd never get back to you._ Arram almost jumped again when he heard the voice back in his head. _Don't worry about the Lioness. She's in good hands. In fact, she's becoming restless! Just keep yourselves alive!_

"Easier said than done," Arram muttered.

The emperor's grin was still in his face as a new entity accompanied him in person. "Arram, my mage. Fighting with me is futile in Carthak. This is _my_ country, and there is no contest regarding my power! So I suggest you obey me now before your treachery becomes punishable by death."

Arram smiled grimly. "I think I've already crossed that line, Ozorne."

Ozorne's eyes blazed with fury. He nodded to his soldiers. "I want the Lioness and Arram alive. Kill the rest of those who oppose."

_Get George and Buri out of here! He won't harm Alanna, use the Dominion Jewel!_

Following the orders coming from his mind, Arram picked Alanna up from George's grasp. He narrowed his eyes as he began to gain strength from the jewel. Using a skill acquired from the voice, he spoke a few sentences to make George and Buri disappear. Arram was now holding Alanna and keeping the jewel concealed within his robes. It was just the two of them left in the middle of Ozorne's army.

--------------------

NOTE: It feels a bit unfair, and I think I cheat a bit when I'm throwing Alanna around almost like dead weight and not have her fighting like the Lioness that she is. The thing was that the story is more focused on the magical aspects of Alanna and her friends. So although I did love the fighting/warrior side of the lady knight, there will be a slight scarcity of it here. Besides, Alanna's going to be facing her own ordeal pretty soon...and I completely love sorcery:) --- Sakuramae


	12. Immortality Seared

**Chapter 12**

**Immortality Seared**

Lindhall Reed was perplexed when four complete strangers suddenly appeared into his humble abode. Somehow he was not surprised when they all mentioned his student Arram Draper as an explanation of everything. There was never a dull moment with that student of his. Everything he did was odd and slightly vexing. Sometimes Arram's antics even amused the dear man.

"Arram sent you here as a safety measure?" Reed asked after trying to absorb what was happening in his home. "I'm guessing the four of you are slightly on the wrong side of the Carthaki emperor, then."

Jon chuckled. "I'm on the wrong side of the emperor and he doesn't even know I'm in his country…"

Buri was still apologizing for their rude entrance right on top of Lindhall Reed's dining table, especially when he was just about to have his dinner. At least Jon and Gary used the window.

"No need to apologize, my guests," Lindhall replied, almost used to the atmosphere now. "If Arram sent you here for my help, then you are welcome until Arram comes to find you. I'm guessing he's in a bit of a tight spot now, is he? No doubt he'll pull through it like he usually does."

Jon and Buri looked at each other. They _hoped_ that he would pull through. Alanna was there with him…unconscious. George has stood up again, eyes flaring. "I can't just stay safe here while I know my lass is out there and not wakin' up. I have to get back!"

"Thayet will be unhappy with me if I didn't go with you, George," Buri replied.

"We all need to get back there," Jon frowned. "But we can't as long as the Old Hag is playing up to her tricks. "How do you battle against a goddess?"

George's face was emotionless. He didn't want to have to call upon the Crooked God in front of all these people. _You haven't accomplished your part of the wager, Kyprioth. I'm not leavin' until Alanna's back in Tortallan soil._ "By hoping the goddess will tire of her precious emperor and let us be!"

Indeed, Lindhall was much perplexed at the sight of the four in front of him.

---

Sand erupted around Alanna once more. This time, however, the overbearing heat was suffocating. The surrounding felt real and the lady knight had to steady her feet to keep from fainting due to exhaustion. She wondered whether anyone would tell her what she was doing in a desert once more.

"The Sea of Sand awaits you, my daughter," the voice of a thousand hounds whispered to her. "The divine entities above have decided that you are ready to cross it."

Alanna paled. The Sea of Sand? Where had she heard this story before? Hadn't Thom once told her about the mythical Divine Realms and the Sea of Sand? The King's Champion remembered her brother's voice from years back…

_"The Sea of Sand…" Thom went on, eyes glazed, as if describing his favorite dessert, "Only one of the most dangerous lands of the Divine Realms. No mere mortal can pass through unscathed, the winds and the heat will destroy a mortal no sooner than when he steps in."_

_"Well, it's not as if mortals are even allowed into the Divine Realms in the first place," Alanna had retorted then._

_Alanna's twin brother waved his hand away as if her reply didn't matter. "But, see, the gods always have Chosen mortals. These mortals have that blessing…hmm, perhaps that right to walk into the Sea of Sand. Whosoever survives it means that once their mortal lives are ended, they are whisked into the Divine Realms and made out to live as an immortal. I've never heard of any case of survival, though…that's why the gods only choose their most promising Chosen when they are at the end of their mortal life…and to think! I found all that info at the bottom of a pile of old scrolls! Hah!"_

The King's Champion was incredulous. If the gods knew that the Sea of Sand was perilous, then why did they summon her into the area when her life was still ahead of her? Alanna would not stand for death so soon after seeing a king crowned and a land saved! She did not want that!

"Great Mother—"

"There was no choice, Alanna," the Great Mother Goddess appeared in front of her, the same beautiful appearance as when she first spoke to the red-haired knight. "The council has declared that it will be this time and no time at all to test you. Your mortal life as is hangs in the balance. We did not find the Old Hag's plots out in time to save you until old age, my daughter. Will you not take a walk across the most difficult ordeal you will encounter?"

Thoughts of George, Pirate's Swoop, and her king filled her mind. Alanna's purple eyes filled with tears. She was still too attached to her mortal life to risk her life. But what choice did she have? Would she die in the Sea of Sand now or in the land of Carthak? She let out a delirious chuckle, "At least here the Old Hag isn't controlling my body. Would that mean a better chance of survival?"

The Great Mother Goddess embraced her Chosen heroine and placed a kiss on top of Alanna's forehead. "Survival lies in your strength, King's Champion. And you are strong beyond imagination. Be well, my daughter."

Winds whirled around the goddess as she disappeared, leaving Alanna alone in the tumultuous desert. The lady knight scanned the area, looking for something that might give her a hint to which direction she should start walking.

"Try heading north, past those rocks over there," a familiar voice told her from behind. Alanna turned around to find her brother approaching her. He forced a smile. "Fancy seeing you here, sister, after your disinterest in that Sea of Sand myth I've told you about long ago."

Alanna made a face. "If I had known I'd become some divine pawn I'd have listened more closely to your scholarly blabbering. What are you doing here anyway?"

Thom shrugged. "Oh, I figure I'll keep you company. I've left Arram with a number of instructions and choices, I believe. I trust he will do what is right. You need me more now."

She hated to admit it, but her brother was right. Alanna, for all her courage and heroism, wanted someone with her when she trekked through the pain-filled desert. Already the heat was making her dizzy, but she persevered. It would take more than immense temperatures to kill her!

"I'm not allowed to lend a hand," Thom sighed regretfully, "Otherwise you know I'd work as hard as I can to ensure your survival. I will tell you, however, that from here it's two days' journey across the Sea on foot. Mortals can survive without food and nourishment in this part of the realms, the gods were at least that merciful upon our souls."

"Are you still a mortal, brother?"

"Just as much as you are, Alanna."

Together, the purple-eyed twins set forth, Thom chatting to keep the searing pain from overpowering his beloved sister. It was only hours later that the light began to disappear, covering the Sea in darkness. Instead of breathing a sigh of relief, for she can indeed breathe this time, she groaned. "Let me guess, this wretched desert also has the immense cold at night?"

Alanna's brother smiled. "You'll live through it, sister of mine. This cold will not murder you as it almost did trekking through Chitral's Pass."

The King's Champion shivered as she remembered that adventure. She _hoped_ it wouldn't be like that. Pretending that she still had strength left, she quickly moved on, wishing her journey would end soon. It was already a great surprise to her that she had managed to travel for this long…had others who faced the same task as her perished later on in the journey? There was no telling, and Thom would not divulge the fates of those who perished…

---

Impatience reared its head as George paced across Lindhall Reed's room at about a hundred times. Gary was completely against going back to risk their lives for two people who were completely capable of taking care of themselves. "George, you of all people know how blessed the Lioness is. We can't just rush in without thinking about it!"

Jon sympathized with the former King of Thieves. He had wanted to take Alanna back once and for all, while the K'mir warrior sat troubled. "There must be some way…"

"We were told to keep safe," Gary was stubborn and would not budge in his decision. "Jon, we can't have you traipsing about playing hero if there's a chance that you might not be able to return to Tortall! Think of it! You don't even have any heirs yet!"

Lindhall was perplexed. "Tortall? Heirs? You're King Jonathan! Oh, dear…Arram has gotten himself into something big this time, hasn't he? To have involved the king of Tortall!"

Buri shook her head. "I need to do something or else I _will_ run after Alanna!"

"Buri, I will personally stop you if you even move one inch out of that door," was Gary's dangerous voice.

George watched Jon at the corner of his eye and noticed the king signaling to him. Jon tilted his head to the window and quickly turned away. The baron of Pirate's Swoop hid a smile as his eyes twinkled with mischief. He had an ally in Jon, as he always thought he did. Now all they had to do was wait for the most opportunistic time to spring…

"Here, I'll, um…try to keep you occupied, yes?" Lindhall spoke up, rummaging through a pile of scrolls. "I actually need a number of hands to help me carry these into the library."

Thayet's good friend jumped up for the task immediately. If Gary wasn't going to let her leave, she might as well go on ahead and help the sorcerer. She was getting restless. Maybe while she was going to the library…

"I'll come with you," Gary said warily. He glared at Buri. "I don't want you trying anything funny that can get your pretty little self in trouble. Jon, watch George, would you? And don't you two dare do anything stupid!"

With that, the 'safety warden' disappeared into another part of Lindhall Reed's manor, along with the frustrated K'mir. Jon ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "Well, you can't expect him to keep an eye on all of us, can you?"

"I suppose not," George smiled again, looking at his friend. "So, keepin' an eye on me? You're goin' to have to come with me then. You know I'm not stayin' here any longer."

"I thought you'd never get to that part, George," Jon said, getting up and opening the window. "Come, I'll help you out."

Just as the windows closed on the two departing men, the sounds of footsteps quickly coming back were heard. Gary had thrown the doors open and let out an angry cry. He knew he shouldn't have left those two alone! "By the love of Mithros and all the deities above! Buri! Come on! We have to go after them!"

Lindhall Reed followed them as far as the door and shook his head. He was going to have to ask Arram all about this when he gets out of this mess.

---

It was the beginning of the second day, and Alanna couldn't handle it anymore. Her strength was disappearing, even with Thom distracting her from the immense heat. She had already collapsed to the ground more than she can count, and again, she slowly dropped.

Thom stopped every time his sister fell. He would wait until she got up again. It wasn't his place to help her up, he was forbidden to do so. "Lioness, you can pull through this. There's too much at stake here for you to fail."

Alanna looked up at the glare of the light above. She glanced at her sorcerer brother and saw that he was also sweating. Voice raspy, she whispered, "Did the gods put you through this?"

The sorcerer shook his head. He smiled. "I did not have the honor of crossing the Sea of Sand. I was made like this out of necessity, to do Shakith's bidding. You, on the other hand, are a woman of legend in the mortal realms and the divine realms alike. Alanna the Lioness, many say. And here you are, trekking through. Get up, sister. Up!"

Groaning, yet following her brother's orders, Alanna slowly stood up, swaying back and forth to steady herself. The searing pain ripped at her body. The lady knight gritted her teeth to bear the pain; she would conquer this if it cost the last ounce of her strength. Her stubborn flare erupted and the purple aura of her Gift glowed around her body, as if shielding her from more harm. Alanna took a step forward and started walking again. She needed to get across as fast as she can now. There's no telling when her Gift will run out, and if she collapsed again, she wasn't sure she'd be able to get up…

As the sun started to set, Thom's eyes grazed the horizon. He smiled. "There, Alanna, do you see the end? How fitting, an oasis!"

Already Alanna could feel the coming of the frost as the desert cooled a second time. This time, however, she started shivering involuntarily, her Gift flickering, almost going out. She panicked. "It's getting colder than the last time!"

"The last stretch of the Sea will bring you to the very limit," Thom said sadly. He hated having to watch his sister in so much pain. "Sister, this is where I must leave you to head to the other side. This part of the journey you must go through alone…I'm sorry."

Thom vanished before Alanna could protest. In fact, she was so bent on keeping her Gift from completely flickering out that she wouldn't have spoken against her brother's leaving even if she wanted to. She moved faster than before. "This had better not be your contribution to the Sea of Sand, Chitral…I've had enough of your frozen nonsense at the End of the World."

The winds howled now, and to her chagrin, frost began to form around her. Alanna could feel her Gift shimmering out. Once all of her magic is gone, she would have nothing left to insulate her from the cold. She would pass out before she can reach the end of the Sea of Sand!

"No," Alanna whispered, a bit more strongly. "You will not have the best of me!"

The end was so close, just a couple of hundred yards! The wind tried to hurl her backwards, but all it did was slow her down. The King's Champion threw her whole weight into every step, hugging herself for more heat. The last bit of her Gift flickered, and then blew out. She was completely alone now.

Alanna could feel her weight carrying her to the ground. In a flash, a dozen thoughts came out of her head. Her diplomatic mission…Arram's eagerness to talk with her…Ozorne's manic face…Tortall…her friends…and then George. It was the thought of never seeing him again that pulled the Lioness out of her stupor. For George, she had to get out alive. She'd never forgive herself if she didn't…

The last step was near, yet getting there felt like an eternity to Alanna. She collapsed onto the white sand, its warmth giving her back some of the lost strength. Her eyes blurred as she stared out above her. Had she made it?

Four figures stared down at her as she looked straight up. She knew the Goddess and her brother. From what Thom had told her, she could only guess that the other two were Shakith, the white-eyed goddess, and Mithros, the most majestic of them all. The Goddess and Thom were smiling down at her. "You have done it, my daughter."

"And thus," Mithros's booming voice spoke out, "When her time for her mortal life comes to an end, she will be seared of those impurities and join the lesser gods of the heavens. This is the law."

Thom sat on the ground and placed Alanna's head on his lap. "That's all well and done, Great Mithros, but I think all she wants right now is to sleep."

"Her body will gain back the energy she lost," Shakith finally spoke, "But her Gift will take some time. Rest she cannot have. We need to send her back to the mortal realms."

The Lioness's brother kissed Alanna on the forehead. "The gods are with you now, sister."

---

Alanna's first sight back into the mortal realms once more was Arram's scrutinizing frown. She tried to get up quickly but to no avail. The Lioness noticed that she and Arram were sitting on a cold floor and she winced from the pain she felt at her back. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"No more than a few hours, less than a day," Arram was tired, but calm. "I thought you would be fine, so I didn't fret, but there have been a few events that have taken place while you were unconscious…"

A groan escaped the lady knight's lips. "Tell me about it. How did we end up in this prison?"

Here, the Tyran sorcerer hesitated and fidgeted with a strand of his hair. As he spoke, he refused to look at the King's Champion, for fear of her mounting fury. "I…well, we were greatly outnumbered, the two of us."

"What do you mean, the two of us?" Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Where is Buri? And George? Had I imagined him?"

Arram shook his head. "No, they're safe. After Ozorne told his men to kill anyone but the two of us, I used most of my power to get them both out of the scene. They are at a friend's…along with two others who tried a hand at rescuing you."

Alanna could only guess who the other two were. She did feel Jonathan's powers surge through earlier…it would not surprise her if Jon was accompanied by Gary or Raoul. She shook her head. Since when had this diplomatic meeting become such a mess anyway? "And the reason as to why we're here? Stop looking at me as if I'm going to pounce any moment. I'm still aching and I've got no energy to get angry."

"The Dominion Jewel is still with me," Arram told her coolly, showing her the legendary stone. "He couldn't have pried it off my fingers even if he had found it. Somehow it's having a temporary…partiality to me. So we were thrown in here to be dealt with after he tries to open the gate with all of his power and the power he will receive from his sorcerers."

"Wait…open the gate?" Alanna could only stare as she stammered the question out. "I thought he needed Roger's—"

"He took it, Alanna," Arram said quietly, completely avoiding eye contact, "He…extracted Roger's Gift when you were unconscious and from there learned of the whole process itself. I tried to channel your entire Gift into me, but somehow I couldn't tap into the rest of it. Fortunately, neither could he. Is it blocked by divine interference or—"

"Arram, now you're rambling," Alanna was feeling sick. Her body felt cold again, and she could feel shiver after shiver coursing through her back.

"Lioness, Ozorne's about to open the Gate of Idramm."


	13. Hasty Reunions

**Chapter 13**

**Hasty Reunions**

They were running out of time. Any moment now and the castle would be overrun by the silver wisps of magic. This did not bode well for George. "Jon, you think you can go through that and take me with you?"

Jon grimaced as he stared at the pulsing amount of magic. _It was worth a shot_.

A crow's screech came from overhead. The former King of Thieves looked up expectantly. _You're not going to get in so easily. Not even with the King's powers. Let me fly with you, I'll keep the fog away._

George agreed. The crow was allowed to alight on George's shoulder, with Jon staring curiously at the exchange between bird and baron. "I'm to take it the crow's got something better to ward off the magic coming from the castle?"

"You could say that," the baron of Pirate's Swoop answered. "Let's go, Jon."

The two disappeared behind a newly formed mist. As the last billows of Jon's cloak vanished into the mist, two more figures came running in, out of breath. Gary yelled with great anger as he tried to get through the mist, only to be thrown back out. "Those idiots! And neither of us have the Gift!"

Buri looked at the mist, quite worried. "There's no use. This was the same mist that I got lost in before. Only…George helped me get out."

"That's it, then," Gary steadied himself on a tree. "We can't get in!"

"Perhaps we can do something else to help everyone inside…"

"Like what?"

The K'mir looked at the temples towering at the distance, the mist failing to cover them. "Ever heard of prayer, Gary?"

---

Alanna slammed her fist onto one of the walls. Arram had his eyes closed as he sat back, leaning in a corner. "That won't do any good, Alanna. The prison wards off both our Gifts, no matter how powerful. Ozorne's crafted this place well. Only two such prisons have been created in this palace."

"Have any other better ideas, then?" Alanna glared at the sorcerer. "If I'm not mistaken, you got me in here in the first place. At least try to help me find some way to get out of here! I can't let Ozorne open the gate like this!"

The sorcerer sighed and opened his eyes. "I want to get out of this as much as you, believe me. I'm…trying to contact someone."

A slight chuckle came from inside the room, as a figure materialized from one of the corner walls. "I suppose secrets are no longer of use, now that the gods know full well what's happening down here. Hello, Alanna, Arram."

The Lioness looked at Arram and back at her brother, whose purple eyes twinkled with amusement. "I suppose you're the one who's behind the Dominion Jewel acting so strangely…"

"Oh, sister," Thom chuckled. "You should have guessed by now."

"S…sister?" it was Arram's turn to look at both fiery red-heads. "That man's your brother, Lioness? Numair Salmalin!"

It was Alanna's time to chuckle. "Numair Salmalin? Interesting name."

"My mortal name, Arram," Thom turned to look at the sorcerer that he had been coaching the entire time, "is Thom, Lord of Trebond. I apologize for the secrecy, but there it is, I suppose."

Arram made a face. "I guess I did meet the genius brother of yours, then, Alanna. I didn't think he'd be so…"

"Proud?" Thom winked.

"Vain, is more like it…"

The Lioness rolled her eyes at the two sorcerers before her. "Thom, as much as I love that the three of us are chatting in here with no care of what's happening in the world outside, there are people in this mortal realm that could really use our help right about now."

Thom grimaced. "Ahh, yes, that was my purpose in coming here, wasn't it? Come, I'll show you how lesser gods get you out of prisons…"

---

The majestic aura was undeniable once they entered the castle. George felt his hairs stand on end. He didn't like feeling this amount of power on the hands of a madman. Jon also bristled nearby. The crow, however, was unruffled. _He's in the throne room, but Alanna's in a cell elsewhere. Your decision?_

_To the Lioness, of course,_ George silently replied, _Jon and I can't do anythin' against Ozorne right now._

The crow gave a slight bounce and flew to the right, avoiding the glimmering shine of the throne room. Jon and George followed suit. They were heading towards a well-guarded room, with five armed soldiers blocking their path. George already had his knives ready.

"Oh, yes, how wonderful!" Jon cried out, pulling a sword out from his side. "And I'd have thought everyone would be too distracted by now!"

Clang of steel against steel, and the five guards swiftly fell to the ground, defeated. Before George or Jon could move another muscle, a small explosion and purple smoke came out of the room. Loud voices could be heard from inside.

"Some lesser god you are! You can't even get us out of here properly!"

"Well, then, I hadn't thought about the Old Hag warding this place off as well…"

"If you had, we wouldn't be in such a mess!"

"It was worth a shot, Alanna…he was only trying to help…"

"Don't you _dare_ defend him from me! I'm tired of being caged!"

George cringed. "Well, we know full well who's in there, with the carryin' on she's doin'."

The king of Tortall smiled grimly. "I don't suppose trying to use the Gift would be any good, since even Alanna couldn't get out that way."

_Oh, Chosen, don't tell me you've forgotten all that I've taught you about opening doors_.

_Don't count your hatchlings too soon, Kyprioth, I was gettin' there,_ George replied sourly. Taking a slim instrument from his boot, he silently and slowly picked the lock to the cell door. With a resounding click, the door swung open, revealing a disgruntled Arram and two fiery-haired twins still bickering. It was Alanna who turned to the door first, her raging purple eyes changing to a lighter and more pleasant hue.

"It's about time!" Alanna ran up to George and threw her arms around him. The baron didn't let her go until he had given her a proper kiss, and she moved on to embrace Jonathan, who was standing by the doorway, grinning.

Thom snorted. "Leave it to the thief to handle the opening of prisons."

"Thom?" George was incredulous. "But you're…"

"Yes, yes," Thom rolled his eyes. "I'll spare you the explanations for now. Just pretend for the moment that I hadn't died, will you? Makes it easier to believe that I'm here. Now, come, come, no time to waste, I suppose."

Arram had stood up. He nodded at George and Jon. "Nice seeing you again, gentlemen. I do hope old Lindhall wasn't too bothered by your presence."

"Oh, not at all," Jon grinned. "When we gave him your name he was a very understanding man. Kind of expected these types of things happening to you all the time."

The red-robed sorcerer grimaced. "Yes, well, I didn't think he'd mind, after all. I've asked him to do other more unusual things in the past. Have you been to the throne room? That's where I felt the surge of energy."

"The man they call Ozorne is in the throne room," George replied, green eyes serious once again. "The energy in here is makin' my hair crawl. I'm hopin' one of you knows how to stop him by now, with all the bickerin' you had in there."

Alanna scanned the room. She found the five armed guards on the floor and sighed, picking a sword up from one of the closer ones. "This'll do…now I feel more prepared."

Thom pointed at the air and muttered a few words of magic. The air shimmered and purple flames erupted, blinding light seeping all over the room. When the magic subsided, a golden shield with the crest of a red lioness rampant appeared. The lesser god handed the shield to its rightful owner. "Do you know how much effort I've put into the protective spells that went in this shield? You're not going anywhere without it."

Before Arram could examine the shield any further, Thom pulled him to the side. "The Lioness will need all the help she can get, I'm afraid. Arram, I need a word with you alone."

Back inside the cell, Thom threw a few wards to keep everyone else outside of the conversation. "I need to merge with you."

Arram blinked. "Erm…what?"

"A merger, two powers combined," Thom explained patiently. "A lesser god cannot stay in the mortal realm for too long, his power decreases until he has no choice but to go back to the Divine Realms. I already feel my presence here is waning as is, I've used some of my power bringing the Lioness her shield."

"Hadn't you already merged with me when you were in my head?"

The lady knight's brother shook his head. "That was merely me talking from above. I guided you and the Dominion Jewel. Up there I could do nothing but send visions and control magical objects. No, I mean a merger of power. I need to enter your body and merge my mortal Gift with yours. Will you trust me on this one?"

Arram was at a loss for words. After a few moments of silence, he whispered. "But will I still have control of my mind and my body?"

"No problem," Thom smiled. "It'll be just like me being in your head, along with my powers and my knowledge. I think you'd like that part, I believe."

The sorcerer sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Then let's get this over with. What do I tell the others?"

"That I'll help from above, of course," Thom told him. "Tell Alanna I will find her again when this battle is over."

A flash of light burst forth, and Arram's body shook involuntarily during the merger. With a final surge of power, the two of them became one person. Arram emerged out of the cell, a little shaken. Alanna looked at her friend, concern in her face. "Are you alright? And where's my brother?"

"He said he'd find you after this," Arram said, trying to control his voice, the mind of Lord Trebond coursing through his head. He gathered his thoughts and pushed the rest of it away for now. "I suppose we should get going. The gate won't wait for us, you know."

Alanna started forward, leading the way. By now, she knew where the throne room would be. She wanted to end this once and for all.


	14. Wager Completed

_Note: Yes, I've been very BAD at promising to finish this story. But! I'm finally glad to say that I HAVE! I had to end it, especially when Tamora Pierce is soon (as in 2010 soon) to come out with a story on Numair's early years, and I didn't want to ruin her canon storytelling, so I finished it before her own version could be published. So now at least when I read her version I can be at ease that nothing I've written with regards to his past has been influenced by her own. Anyway, I'll post up my one last chapter in a week or two! Enjoy this one!_

---

Chapter 14

Wager Completed

Circular designs overtook the walls near the throne room. Alanna sneezed uncontrollably, almost losing her balance. The baron of Pirate's Swoop caught his lady knight before she could faint, and she smiled at him faintly. Gleaming silver streams of power seeped from out of the door from the throne room.

"The Gate of Idramm steals the Gift once you gain contact to it," Arram said softly, "Be careful not to get too close, else it might suck you dry, Lioness."

Alanna remembered her last experience with the Gate, the orange aura of Duke Roger's Gift still engraved in her memory. Clenching her sword and shield, the King's Champion cautiously approached the door. "George, get Jon out of here. It's too much of a risk to have him go in with me."

"Take care, lass," George's voice said behind her, "I don't need you dyin' right after all that work findin' you."

"I'll take care of her for you," Arram said, stepping up, "I have a few words to say to the emperor myself, if you don't mind."

_You and I both, Arram. Don't worry about the Gate, your Gift is safely protected by divine power. At least, while I'm still with you._

The Tyran sorcerer grimaced. _That's comforting to know._

Before anyone stepped any further, the doors burst open, unleashing an extravagant amount of blinding energy. George covered his eyes, feeling a slight movement on his side. Kyprioth had perched on his shoulder. _Leave this to your lass and the sorcerer. Get your king out of here, now. Things are bound to be quite complicated._

"George," Jon whispered beside him, "It's best we go now, while we still can!"

"Aye, Jon," the former King of Thieves gave Alanna a swift kiss and headed towards the exit, with the King of Tortall walking right behind him. It was no longer their fight now.

---

Gary waited impatiently in front of Mithros' temple for Buri to come back out. He couldn't believe she had not been joking when she asked him about prayer. After resigning from trying to get through the mist, the K'mir had dragged young Duke Gareth towards the temples to do what she had suggested.

"I cannot believe she thinks prayer to the gods at this instant would aid us now!" Gary cried out, exasperated. "What is Mithros going to do? Drag Jon and George back out of harm's way?!"

In the distance, Gary saw two figures emerge out of the smoldering mist, a crow flying ahead of them. Focusing on the figures, Gary let out a loud cry. "Buri! You are brilliant!"

Buriram Tourakom came out of the temple, a questioning look on her face. "Well, I'm done here, we should go to the next temple—"

"Forget that, your prayers have been answered, come on, Jon and George are over there!" Gary grabbed the K'mir's arm and pulled her as he hurried towards the direction that the two figures emerged out of.

"But that's not what I—"

Gary was no longer listening.

---

"Our sister has had too much fun wreaking havoc in Carthak, brother," a beautiful booming voice said, "Isn't it time we stop her before the country is completely overrun?"

Mithros looked below, his unwavering gaze blank. Beneath him he saw a warrior running to his temple. The Great Mother Goddess, tracing his gaze, saw Buri rush into Mithros's temple. "The girl prays for your help, brother. Will you answer it?"

The great god remained silent for a time and finally raised his head to look at his sister. "Your Chosen will try to fight our sister's Chosen. My battle does not lie here, Tortall's king will be unharmed."

"If you continue to stand by without action, that very king will soon be back in danger, Mithros," the Great Mother argued, her eyes blazing, "It will only be a matter of time."

"Very well," Mithros said, "I shall remove the Old Hag's influence over Carthak for a short period of time. The Lioness and her mage friend must succeed with their task during that time, or else their chance is lost. I cannot hold our sister's control for too long, she rules over the land, after all."

The Great Mother Goddess slightly bowed her head. "I am grateful, brother."

---

Inside, symbols streaming along the walls and pillars throbbed with energy, the silver aura bright and blinding. Alanna's head ached after a short time. Instead of trying to decipher the symbols, she focused her gaze on the figure ahead of her. She stepped back with mild surprise and frowned. "Just who are trying to stop now? Your emperor or something else?"

"I'm going to go with the 'something else,'" Arram replied, whistling with mild alarm. "The Gate's been finished, something must have poured out and rendered him unconscious."

Alanna cautiously approached Emperor Ozorne, and examined him, all the while holding her lioness shield steady. Next to the emperor a dark portal pulsed with evil power. She beckoned to her companion. "Arram, drag him away from this Gate, it won't do to have the emperor of Carthak destroyed before he is put under public justice…"

Obeying the Lioness, the Tyran sorcerer quickly dragged his emperor across the floor, ignoring the rough way he was handling Ozorne. After, he stood beside Alanna and examined the dark portal. "It seems slightly dormant…as if it's waiting for more energy to be used—"

Suddenly, a huge burst of energy erupted from the Gate of Idramm, pushing Alanna and Arram back. A loud roar was heard afterwards and the portal grew larger. Alanna shielded her eyes, shocked. There was no time! Before she could get back to her feet, she felt a huge tug on her leg. She gritted her teeth and tried to grab hold of something before she could get pulled back towards the darkness. Arram pulled her wrist and held on tightly. "Get up, Alanna!"

_Spell her sword! _a huge scream came from inside Arram's head, causing the sorcerer to loosen his grip on the lady knight. He repositioned himself firmly and pulled Alanna again, muttering to himself. "Mind being a bit gentler about telling me things? Your sister's life is on the line, too, you know."

_Stop trying to change the subject, _Thom's cold voice came from within, _I'm not here to cross wits with you. Just. Do. It._

Once Alanna had managed regain her balance, Arram sighed. "Lioness, your sword, please."

Without a second's hesitation, the lady knight handed the sword she picked up to her friend. After holding it for a few seconds, black smoke emanated from his fingertips, covering the sword in an instant. Arram muttered a few arcane words and the magic disappeared. He handed the sword back to the Lioness. "All done. Now go fight the fight."

"Easier said than done!" Alanna had no idea what she was supposed to do. The roaring got louder, and the room began to quake uncontrollably. "Oh Goddess, if I life through this, I swear to bear as many children as George and I could have!"

Arram snorted. Just then, a pair of crimson red eyes appeared at the Gate. A roar accompanied the eyes, and huge dark claws pulled its way towards the emperor's chair. Alanna could no longer just stand and watch and charged at the monster. Without warning, her sword slashed at the dark spirit, only to meet steel with steel. The lady knight was gazing at a swordsman with purple eyes. She stepped back, realizing that she was staring at herself.

"Alanna! It's a doppelganger! It takes its enemy's shape! Don't get tricked so easily!" Arram screamed.

_We need to bring the demon back to the portal, drag it in while it's distracted with my sister._

Obeying, the sorcerer headed towards the portal, taking care not to touch the symbols on the walls. Without warning, the doppelganger lunged at Alanna with a menacing cackle, and the lady knight had to use all of her strength to block its attack. She smiled grimly, sweat emerging from her forehead. _It's so odd, fighting against myself. But then again, after going through the Sea of Sand, I don't know whether any of these things should surprise me anymore._

Alanna let herself think mechanically again, not allowing her "other self" to gain the upper hand. Although at a strength disadvantage, the lady knight knew that even after taking her form, Alanna was the most familiar with her body, and the monster was soon going to run out of ways to fight back. So with a small cry, the Lioness charged. The doppelganger's purple eyes blazed with evil as it followed Alanna's actions.

Behind Alanna's shadow, Arram was edging ever so closely towards the Gate. Black power ebbed away from him as his concentration went towards trying to reverse the portal's powers in releasing elementals from their chains. Sensing his intentions, the monster turned around, forgetting the charging lady knight in front of him. With a cry of triumph, Alanna took this chance and slashed her sword at the monster. The doppelganger yelped, and the Lioness was thrown backwards. Ignoring the fallen knight, the monster approached Arram.

_Move! I'll take care of this! _was Thom's loud yell from inside of Arram's head. _Take care of my sister for me._

_Now is not the time to get all sentimental, Thom, _Arram grimly told his companion, calling him by his real name. _Do what you came here to do and I'll see you again later._

Purple flames climbed away from Arram's body and the figure of Alanna's twin brother reemerged, drenched in sweat. The former Lord of Trebond pointed at Arram and pushed him backwards with a force that almost knocked the breath out of the Tyran sorcerer. Without a moment's hesitation, Thom backed towards the Gate of Idramm, with the dark shadow following his lead.

Arram gazed in wonder and awe until he realized he had to wake Alanna up. There was one last thing they had to do, after all. "Alanna! Now! We need to seal the Gate!"

With a slight groan, the Lioness got back up, staggering. "Goddess, I'm going to have one huge headache at the end of all this…"

Sorcerer and knight grasped hands and black and purple light started to surround the throne room. The powers combined and shot towards the Gate, pushing the monster back in. The dark demon tried to regain its footing, but Thom grabbed a hold of the demon and pulled. Alanna's eyes widened once she knew what her brother was doing. "Don't!"

Both sorcerer and demon fell into the portal, and the magic binding Alanna and Arram's powers together closed the Gate of Idramm. Slowly, the symbols around the room started to fade, and the floor gave one final shudder before it solidified before them. Ozorne stirred in his sleep but didn't awaken. Alanna rubbed her eyes to keep the tears from coming and she glanced at her friend. Arram was pale from the use of almost his entire Gift. "So, what now, Draper?"

"Well, for one, we need to figure out how to handle this irksome emperor here," Arram pointed at the emperor of Carthak. "Then we try to see if your brother's okay."

Alanna shook her head. "My brother's been dead for months. To have seen him again, and to know he's in the Divine Realms is enough for me. Not many can boast having a brother as a demi-god, you know."

Arram smiled. "Not many can boast fighting alongside the legendary Lioness, either."

"Oh, horse dung," the lady knight replied, looking away and scanning the room. "I've fought alongside many warriors. I'm not someone special, really."

"So you say."

_You can try to spoil her all you want, but she's going to continue with her stubborn modesty, _a voice inside of Arram proclaimed. _Surprised to still hear from me?_

The Tyran sorcerer almost jumped from shock of hearing his old comrade again, but smiled instead. He watched the Lioness as she started to drag Ozorne towards the exit. _I guess your job here is done, Numair Salmalin._

_Don't start with the Numair thing now. It was quite refreshing when you called me Thom back there, _was the demi-god's reply. _Thank you, Arram. I know it's not much, but I've removed the chains that have bound you from the Carthaki emperor. The gods have also decided to finish fixing the situation here. Mithros' decree and all._

"I will be eternally grateful," Arram whispered, moved. He looked at his arms and realized that all of his Gift came flowing back in, as if untouched by the battle behind him. Feeling the presence of Thom of Trebond finally leave his mind, the sorcerer helped Alanna move the emperor to one of the healing wards.

---

"That seems to be a good sign," Gary commented, looking at the palace from Mithros' temple. Buri and Jon sat beside him, with George leaning onto one of the pillars. "Look, the fog's rising!"

The crow perched on George's shoulder spread its wings and started to take flight. _My deal with you is done, Chosen. Your lass is safe and sound!_

Pirate Swoop's baron smiled his crooked smile. _Been a pleasure dealin' with your Crookedness, but I'm hopin' this'll be the last._

Kyprioth chuckled and flew into the air, leaving Carthak with nothing but a black feather. Jon looked up, slightly interested. "You know, my library has a number of books about the gods and their forms, George. That you were—"

"Don't, Jon," George grinned at him, "I know full well who I was consortin' with. It's best if you keep it to yourself."

Gary and Buri exchanged curious glances but shrugged the matter. If the former Rogue refuses to give up his secrets, let him keep them! It was better not knowing, after all. Buri jumped up suddenly, yelling with excitement. "There! It's Alanna!"

Two more figures staggered out of the palace, tired. The King of Tortall and the former King of the Thieves sprung forward, relief washing over their faces. George reached Alanna and grabbed her away from Arram, who was holding her up before. The baron of Pirate's Swoop winked at the Tyran sorcerer. "I'll be thankin' you for takin' care of her when I wasn't there, Draper."

"Nonsense, George," Alanna purred, glad to be carried like a kitten once again, "You know very well I can take care of myself."

Jon chuckled and turned to grasp Arram's hand. "Well done, sorcerer. Tortall is grateful for your support."

Arram firmly held Jon's hand and then let go to fish something from his pockets. He cupped the Dominion Jewel in his hand and held it up for the Tortallan king to reclaim it. "I believe this is yours by right, Your Highness. The Lioness went through many hardships for Tortall to have it. I wouldn't want the guilty conscience of keeping it myself."

Buri and Gary arrived, after taking their time walking there. Buri glared at Alanna. "If I knew it'd be this much trouble looking out for you, I would have opted for stable work! At least the horses know where their limits are."

"It sure became an interesting ride," Gary shook his head. "Now, before all of Tortall knows where you are, Jon, how about departing back to our own country?"

Alanna looked up sleepily from George's strong arms. She turned her head towards Arram. "Arram, will you come with us?"

The Tyran sorcerer smiled. "The offer is tempting, Lioness, but I think I shall remain here for now. The mess that the emperor has wrought in Carthak must be mended, and I believe I still have that duty. I can't leave the country when it's still slightly a mess. Surely you understand."

"I shall see you again, someday then," the lady knight yawned and turned back to snuggle into George's embrace. "It's been a pleasure, Arram Draper."

"Likewise, Lioness," Arram smiled. He glanced at George. "She's an interesting one, and I'm very glad to have met her. Her brother wants her taken cared of."

George Cooper nodded solemnly. "And you take care of yourself, Arram. If you ever do find yourself in Tortall, remember to find us, we will gladly lend a helping hand for whatever reason."

"And I wouldn't mind a new palace mage myself," Jon said slyly, "You seem to be very formidable as a sorcerer, Arram."

Arram Draper bowed and clicked his fingers. Black feathers emerged and the stork that took Arram's place flew into the sky. Jon chuckled. "And he's not ashamed in showing off, at the very least."

---

The ship cast its sails, and George breathed in the sea air with relief. It was time they were out of that country! He shifted his weight and turned to see Jon join him. The king of Tortall's blue eyes gleamed. "Glad to be off the Southern Lands? What happened to your sense of adventure, George?"

"That country holds no more interest for me, Highness," George said matter-of-factly. "The emperor's a crazed fool, and I see no sense in keepin' slaves. Besides, aren't you satisfied with the maps I provided?"

"Frankly, I'm quite impressed with the amount of information you managed to acquire about Carthak," Jon replied, showing a sense of admiration for his teacher and best friend. "Even with Alanna in danger, you still managed to find time mapping out most of the capital and then some."

George smiled, knowing full well the only reason he managed the information was through the eyes of a certain crow…

_Admit it, Chosen, you'd miss me sorely were I not to aid you here and there._

"No matter, we got what we came here for," the former Rogue said, staring out to sea once more. "Alanna's restin', mayhap she won't wake until after we get back. She's used up all her Gift again."

"Silly Lioness," Jon shook his head and then grinned. "At least we can't tease her about her getting sick while at sea."

The baron of Pirate's Swoop chuckled. "Well, here's hopin' for a better future back in Tortall."

Tortall's king smiled. "Cheers."


	15. The Immortals: The Beginning

Chapter 15

The Immortals: The Beginning

"The interesting thing is that Emperor Ozorne doesn't recall anything that's happened in the past few months that our Lioness was there," Duke Gareth the Younger said, ruffling through his papers.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? How about his people? Surely they would have told him everything by now."

It was Sir Myles of Olau's turn to shake his head. "I've had reports from George's messenger birds that even the people there were unaware of what has happened. It's as if some kind of false memory was inserted so that they didn't find any holes in the past months. As far as Carthak is concerned, Sir Alanna never stepped on Carthaki soil."

"Isn't that a relief, then?" Raoul of Goldenlake inquired, "He'll have no memory of his threat of going to war against Tortall for now."

"Until he realizes that he wants to start making the Gate of Idramm again," Alanna frowned. "I'm wondering when that will be."

Myles smiled. "See, that's where the peculiarities come up again, my dear. From sources, it also seems as if all traces of his thoughts about this said Gate has been erased. On top of that, all records of the Gate of Idramm in Carthak have been destroyed. It will be a matter of time before sorcerers even begin to learn about the Gate over there. And centuries before they start to try that bit of magic again."

The Lioness snorted. "He's still bound to start trouble, you count on that."

"But for the meantime," Jon smiled, "We'll just restrain from sending the lady knight over there. Peace talks to Carthak will be Gary and Raoul's responsibility. In any case, I think we have other business to attend to. Next?"

Gary sent icy glares at his kingly cousin before pulling another piece of paper from his long stash. "Now, I hear we'll be having another wedding soon…"

Alanna turned bright red.

---

The instant Eleni Cooper left Mistress Kuri's house was when she had the feeling that city life no longer suited her. Olau was a much better environment for George's mother, it was just a matter of habit to visit an old friend here and there. As she stepped out, she froze. Her senses tingled, as if the air around her wanted to let her know something. Pulling her cloak tightly about her shoulders, she sniffed the wind and followed her nose. If the Sight called to her, she knew well enough not to ignore it.

As she turned to a familiar alleyway, just a few turns from her house, she spotted a cloaked figure crumpled on the floor and groaning. Eleni scowled. Was this what her Sight was telling her? That there was a man in an alleyway? Surely the fallen figure is someone important. Letting her kind nature take the better of her, she bent down and helped the man up as best as she could. "You're going to have to help yourself a bit, too, good sir. I'm not as strong as I used to be when I was young."

The young man gave a small smile. Eleni looked at him and shook her head out of pity. "You're starving! Come, I'll get you something at the Dancing Dove. Goddess, how long has it been since you've eaten?"

"I can barely remember," was the man's reply. He grimaced at the wound on his side. "Plus, out of misfortune, somebody robbed me of my purse."

"Common thieves," Eleni frowned. Sometimes she missed the time when George was master of the thieves! "At least you won't have to worry about them for now. They wouldn't dare hurt a lady, I'd wager."

The Dancing Dove served Eleni and the swarthy young man with as much food as Eleni saw fit to bestow on her hungry discovery. She watched him as he hungrily ate and drank to his heart's content. Somehow, she felt a great power coming from him, but then she wondered how he could have been led astray this long. He had almost starved to death!

Eleni smiled at the bartender as he asked if she would like more servings. She passed him another silver coin and he bowed. The man found his propriety and looked up from the food to thank his savior. "Lady, may the gods bless you moreover for your kindness!"

"May I have the name of the sorcerer I saved from the clutches of evil?" Eleni smiled.

The man put his glass down and watched Eleni closely. He gave her a small smile. "I had an inkling that you'd have to be Gifted to have found me lying there. Very well. I am Numair Salmalin."

"Well, Numair, now that you've regained some of your strength, do you think you can travel?" Mistress Cooper was already readying her bags and signaling to the bartender to start cleaning the tables.

Numair looked up at her cautiously. "Madam?"

Eleni looked down at him seriously, her hazel eyes smiling. "I don't lose sight of people that my Gift tells me to find. I'm due at the Barony of Olau in two days. And you're coming with me."

"I must refuse this—"

"Nonsense," the woman was adamant. "Whether or not you refuse doesn't stop me from having you come with me. I've got an extra horse, you'll be taking that. At least now my husband will not worry so, not with a young sorcerer alongside me to protect me on the road. Come, Numair Salmalin, I don't have as much patience as I used to have."

---

"Oh? And I thought you were going to leave me for some young man, Eleni," Sir Myles of Olau said in a pleasant manner. He poured Numair a glass of wine and poured some for his wife as well. "How was the journey here?"

"Your wife was a very interesting conversationalist, my lord," Numair bowed. "It was very pleasant."

Eleni chuckled. "Myles, can you believe? He spent half the time trying to insist that it was wrong for him to intrude on my kindness, and in the same breath he tried thanking me!"

A few horses were heard outside, and Myles immediately got up. He turned to Eleni and tilted his head. "You came back at the right time, dear. Our children have come to visit."

"George, too?" Eleni's eyes was filled with delight.

Numair, on the other hand, frowned slightly. Didn't he know a George from before? He didn't have time to answer his own question, as the subjects of interest barged into the room. Two people came rushing in, one heavily cloaked in riding gear and the other in Bazhir clothing. Both were tanned and smiling. The male had hugged Eleni with tremendous force. "Mother! So you're back from Corus! How was the ride?"

George's female companion, however, stopped on her tracks. Her purple eyes were frozen on Numair Salmalin, and his were just as wide and frozen on hers. The female spoke first. "Arram? Arram Draper?!"

"It's Numair Salmalin now, Lioness," Numair bowed, breaking into a smile. "Arram is a thing of the past!"

Alanna laughed and rushed to him, hugging him. "However did you get here?"

"Yes, I'm equally curious, Numair," now George was grinning, "I thought the lass was all to myself when we left you in Carthak. Now you're back to steal her away, but I'm sorry to say, we're already married."

The Tyran sorcerer grasped George's hand. "Oh, don't worry, I go for shapely blondes myself."

Eleni Cooper shook her head, her hands on her hips. "Somehow finding that this Numair Salmalin was connected to Alanna did not strike me as odd. I should have known!"

Myles looked at all of them in turn, bemused. "Alanna, I've not seen you for more than ten minutes and the first man you spring attention to is this stranger in my house. Should my pride be hurt?"

The Lioness blushed and greeted her adopted father with a hug equal to the one she gave Numair. She turned to her Tyran friend and rushed him to a seat. "I'm sorry, father, but he was a good friend I met in Carthak. We must talk."

"I'm sure you're wanting to know a whole lot of what happened," Numair said, eyes gleaming with amusement. "George, too, I bet."

"George probably knows most already, with his messenger birds," Alanna gave her husband a playful glare. The baron of Pirate's Swoop shrugged it off and conversed with his parents. "But come, I see you took the name of Numair Salmalin. My brother left a big impression on you, huh?"

Numair smiled. "I'm very grateful to him. Besides, I think it's catchier as a sorcerer. And, I want the emperor of Carthak to see Arram Draper as dead."

"Oh, now you really have to tell me everything!" the lady knight was brimming with curiosity. "And you need to see Jon, he's been asking about you ever since we lost one of our mages to the Copper Isles. He really thought about employing your skills and talent. But enough about that, your story first, and then we'll talk profession."

Taking a deep breath, the sorcerer started. "I must admit, I had a bit of help from above erasing those memories…"

---

--EPILOGUE--

Alanna blinked back the memories of her past as she scanned the horizon ahead of her. The sea was calm, yet her stomach seemed restless. She knew this moment was coming, and she gave a slight growl of impatience. "I can't believe I'm doing this again…"

The lady knight walked further onto the deck to hear her friend talking with a girl around 15 years of age. "The Lioness is one of my dearest friends, but she is _not_ an exemplar of female beauty. Years and experience have given her charm, and her eyes are extraordinary. But she is not beautiful…"

The Lioness smiled slightly. It has been quite a long time since she'd met Numair, and their friendship had been one she cherished. She joined her two friends in conversation. "I heard that about _my_ looks. I'll get you later."

Numair had smiled, next to him the young lady was pretty, brown curls and smoky blue eyes brought out the charm in her. "You do look good."

After hearing from the girl, she had turned to Numair and tilted her head towards the shore. Under her breath, she whispered. "I'm hoping your memory charms are damn wonderful, because if he remembers an inkling of the past with me in it, we're all in great trouble."

"Coming here is slightly a risk in itself, Alanna," Numair Salmalin whispered back. "But we'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"Yes, I'm sure," Alanna answered, her brilliant purple eyes now looking at the girl beside her black-robed friend. "We have quite a formidable crew, after all."

----- _Author's note: All done! I'd like to thank all those who were patient with me and all those who just discovered this fanfic and reviewed. Mwah, I appreciate it. And I feel slightly sad (just slightly) now that the fic is over. I guess because it's been a travel. And quite an adventure. Cheers!_


End file.
